Goblet of Fire
by Beezer
Summary: During the TriWizard Tournament, Harry had extra help from his other friends, one of which has a dark secret of her own that none of her friends know about, not even the Boy Who Lived
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I'm currently in the process of rewriting this particular fic as an AU with a completely different ending. I love the Goblet of Fire story it was just after I had finished writing my characters in to all 7 books I realized I could have done so much more if I tweaked a few things from the original storyline and added another character in earlier. I'll post the AU after I'm done posting all the original storyline fics. This one is more of a complete story now that the new characters are adapting storylines of their own within Harry's story. _

_Disclaimer: I only own Ebony and Chelly, though I wish I owned Cedric and Oliver. _

THE GOBLET OF FIRE

**WAKING CHELLY**

She was at Disneyworld. Enjoying the wind in her hair on Space Mountain as she glided through stars, Oliver smiling besides her despite the stupid pink shirt she made him wear. She could hear George whooping and hollering behind and could have sworn she heard Snape laugh as well. Chelly just sat there and enjoyed before finding herself getting soaked on the Rapids, a less than happy Potion Masters across from her while Ebony laughed, kicking water at George that wafted around their circular raft. Then she was reluctantly dropping from the Tower of Terror, squeezing Oliver's hand to the point she was amazed she didn't break it. He teased her as they left the ride, his hands on her shoulders as he shook her a bit, saying her name. His voice suddenly changed and became distant as he shook her again.

That was when she realized she was dreaming, lying in her bed in the Weasley house, Hermione shaking her shoulder. She slapped the hand away, rolling back over. "Lemme alone," she grumbled.

"It's time to get up, Chelly," Hermione said persistently.

"It's still dark out," she said and nestled into her pillow.

"Now Chelly," she said.

"I'm tired."

"Not my problem."

"I need my beauty sleep," she snorted at Hermione. "You'd know nothing about that."

She heard her let out an irritated sigh and pulled the blankets off her. "Now!"

Chelly let out an angered tired groan and reached under her pillow for her wand. She was nineteen now after all, legal to use magic. "_Leviosa_!"

Hermione let out a shriek as she was lifted in the air suddenly six feet off the ground. Chelly snickered at it. "Chelly, this is not funny!"

"Yeah it is."

"Put me down!" she demanded.

"Okay," Chelly shrugged. "If you say so." She flicked her wand and Hermione let out another shriek followed by a thump as she hit the floor on her rear end. The older girl got out of bed, stretching her back out. "Well, I'm up. Thanks for that, Mione. I could always use a good laugh to start the day."

She walked over her opening the door just as Oliver was about to knock. "I was just about to come wake you up," he said and handed her a fruit smoothie, knowing it would help her get out of bed.

"Awe," she kissed his cheek. "Thanks. I'm gonna go shower, I'll meet you downstairs."

He nodded as she walked past him and glanced at Hermione who was getting up off the floor. "I see you tried to wake her."

"Doesn't go so well," Hermione said. "Is she always that hard to get out of bed in the morning?"

He nodded and scratched his chin. "For the most part, but after one or two punches to the face, you learn how to avoid it." He smiled at the shock on her face. "Well, see you downstairs, you should probably be getting Harry and Ron up now."

Hermione shook her head as she headed to where the boys sleep, hoping they'd be easier to coax out of sleep than Chelly.

**PORT KEY**

"Where are we actually going?" Harry asked once they were outside walking through the trees.

"Don't know," Ron shrugged. "Hey Dad. Where are we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest," he answered. "But keep up."

"I'm up at the crack of dawn going somewhere we don't know," Chelly groaned and dragged her feet. Oliver put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder as she trudged along with her backpack. George felt a pang of envy, wishing Ebony were there.

"Arthur," a voice said from a head. "It's about time."

"Sorry, Amos," Arthur apologized. "Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start."

Hermione glanced at Chelly as Ron let out a yawn. "Wanna try flying again?" she asked the brainiac. Hermione blushed a little and turned away before Harry or Ron could ask.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone. He works for the Ministry of Magic," Arthur introduced. And right at the point a boy dropped from the tree landing quickly on his feet.

"Don't do that!" Chelly said as she jumped, nearly knocking Oliver over in the process .

"Sorry Chelly," Cedric reached an arm out, balancing her before she could fall with his most charming smile. "Didn't mean to startle you there."

She moved her arm from his touch, noticing the glance Oliver shot at him. "And I'm not gonna mean to knock you on your ass next time."

Arthur went on introducing anyone who didn't know the 7th year Hufflepuff who was also the star of his Quidditch team. "And this strapping young lad must be Cedric."

"He's the star player of his house Quidditch team you know," Amos patted his son on the back, beaming brightly. Chelly rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to throw up. Cedric had asked her out four times in the past three years. Once before she got with Oliver and then three times when she was with Oliver. It was needless to say how her boyfriend felt about the Hufflepuff. Nearly every game they had against the rivalry team, Oliver would go to great lengths to be sure the other boy got put in his place. Chelly couldn't argue morals…seeing as how she'd sent a bludger or two at him in the past. But he was relentless at least. Never gave up pursuing or giving her that puppy dog look.

She made sure to stay away from him during the remainder of the walk to the field. They walked up it, coming to an old boot lying on the ground. She frowned as they all circled. It was a boot. An old ruddy boot. And this was supposed to take them to the Quidditch game.

"Come on. Nearly there now. Get yourself into a good position," Arthur said as he moved around to one side.

"You're joking?" Chelly stared at it.

"Afraid not," Hermione said with the same puzzled frown.

"Why are we all standing around an old boot?" Harry asked.

"That just isn't any old manky boot," Fred said.

"That's a Portkey," George finished the thought.

"Time to go!" Arthur yelled.

"What's a Portkey?" Harry asked as they all grabbed the boot.

"It transports you to a specific place," Oliver said as Harry squeezed in on the other side of Chelly.

Arthur started counting down and Harry grabbed onto the boot right before the last count and they were soon all spinning up into the air. There was a bright flash of light as the wind blew over them faster and faster. Chelly was preferring the Hypogriff to this. She hated Portkey's. Arthur and Amos on the other hand were laughing as if it were a treat.

"Let go, kids," Arthur said.

"What?" Hermione's turn to exclaim.

"Are you out of you mind!" Chelly yelled across.

"Let go!"

Closing her eyes tight, Chelly let go, screaming all the way down with the others. She hit the ground and rolled to a stop, partially landing on Ron. She sat up, brushing the pieces of grass from her hair and saw Arthur, Amos, Cedric, and Oliver smiling smugly as they landed on their feet perfectly.

Chelly glared, mumbling under her breath. "Show off."

"I'll bet that cleared your sinuses, eh?" Amos cackled and Chelly had to fight the urge to clear him of consciousness.

A hand came into her view and she took it, thinking it to be Oliver. She stood up with the help, brushing her pants off with her other hand. "Thanks, doll," she looked up to his face and saw it wasn't Oliver but Cedric smiling at her, holding her hand.

"You're very welcome," he smiled back and she felt his thumb brush the back of her hand.

She ripped her hand from his grip and shoved him back. "Ass."

He continued to smile as he helped Harry to his feet. She turned to Oliver who was staring hard at Cedric. "I thought he was you," she said to him.

"No need to apologize," he said to her and slid his arm around her waist. "I know you'd never leave me for that dolt."

They walked that way up the hill, staring at all the people camped out on the grounds outside the stadium, laughing and having a good time.

"Wow…wish Ebony was here to see this," George said in awe as they walked through the crowds.

"Didn't you invite her?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but she said something about meeting me during the game," he said. "She had to make an appearance with the Malfoy's," he snorted. "That's a punishment worse than death."

"Some might say the same about dating you," Ginny teased and he swatted at her but she dodged.

"Tell me about it, I had to sit with them a year back and I wanted to either throw Lucius off the stand or strangle Lucius, couldn't decide which. Maybe strangle him then throw him off," Chelly said with a dazed smile, thinking that very thought.

"Home sweet home," Arthur declared as they reached their rather small looking tent. Everyone filed in and Chelly beckoned Harry to follow as he stared in confusion. She laughed at his look. "Things aren't always as they seem, Harry," she grabbed his arm and dragged him in. As she had said. It was huge. Like a miniature house equipped with multiple beds couches, table and chairs.

"Wow," Harry said in awe. "I love magic."

**QUIDDITCH CUP BAD COMPANY**

Ebony walked down the stairs her heels clicking with each step. As part of the deal she was forced to wear a dress, at least it was one of her choice, though she never chose to wear a dress anywhere. It was black and strapless going only to mid calf. The top part that covered her bosom was a deeper black and ruffled with a thick black ribbon tying off to the side. Dark gray material fell from her waist to the end of the dress with a black net sheet over it making it look darker with a black floral design blooming up from the left bottom to the mid right side. It was a simple yet complicated dress, she preferred them that way.

"Keep up, dear girl," Lucius said and Draco grabbed her hand to emphasize it. She didn't fight the revolted look on her face. She gave up trying to be pleasant to them years ago. It was an impossible task. One she hated to do and since she hated to do a lot of things her father told her to, she decided this one would be one she rebelled against.

"If I wasn't forced to wear heels, it would be a lot easier to keep up," she said and removed her hand from Draco's.

"It's the proper attire to wear to such an event. It shows class and status and you, luckily, are part of both," Lucius answered and that cold smile crossed his face as his gaze drifted upward. "Unlike others."

Ebony's eyes moved up to see the Weasley's and Harry with Hermione, Chelly, and Oliver. Her face lit up at sight of them and of George.

"How far up are we dad?" Ron gasped.

"Well put it this way," Lucius said as he sauntered up, gazing at them. "If it rains you'll be the first to know."

Ebony's eyes met her friends and she shook her head, sickened with the Malfoy's as usual. They switched to George, his face painted half green and white and gave him a reassuring smile mouthing 'fifteen minutes' to him and tapping her wrist to tell him how long it would take her to escape these people.

"Father, Ebony and I are in the minister's box," Draco said and made it a show of putting his arm around Ebony, flashing a grin at George. George made a move towards the railing but Fred grabbed him back and Ebony shook her head. "By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself."

"Don't boast Draco," Lucius said to his son. "There's no need with these people."

Harry gave one last look towards Ebony and moved to turn away from the likes of the Malfoy's. She envied them for being able to do that. Lucius shot his cane out, pinning Harry's shirt to the railing. "Do enjoy yourself, won't you, Potter? While you can," Lucius said and stared at Harry.

Ebony couldn't take it anymore. She shrugged Draco's arm off her and stepped forward, making a show of knocking Lucius's cane from Harry's shirt as if by accident. It clattered to the floor and she gave a fake gasp, hand to her chest. "Oh, I'm so sorry. How clumsy of me?"

Lucius glared at her and retrieved it from the floor. She smiled back just as coldly as he could. "We better not keep the Minister waiting," she said out loud. "Someone might start kissing his ass before we get there." She waved at her friends and kept on walking ahead while the others laughed above the Malfoy's, heading off to their seats.

Ebony was almost around the corner to the seat when a hand roughly grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall, holding her there while the top of his cane rested against her neck, Lucius hissed in her face. "Don't you dare _ever _embarrass me like that again."

"Or you'll do what?" she said with a coy smile.

He returned the cold smile the anger still bright in his eyes. "I say, your father does enjoy his job at the school…it would be a shame for him to lose it."

"That's not for you to decide," she said. "That is Dumbledore's decision and Dumbledore's alone."

Lucius smiled and removed the cane from her throat. "For now, maybe…until a more proper Wizard takes over."

"For someone who speaks so highly of aligning himself with a, how did you put it, more proper wizard, you are offly sure of where you stand of him and where my father does," she moved away from him. "I hope your confidence proves fruitful…for your sake."

Ebony kept on walking with a smile leaving Malfoy just a bit more insecure in his previous thoughts. It was already proving to be a promising night.

**PARTING HER WAY**

The game had begun and Ebony found it hard to breathe where she sat next to Draco while Lucius chatted away with the Minister, smiling more smugly than ever. It was too stuffy. She had to leave before she became much more nauseated. She stood from her chair, ready to go find her friends and wash the memory of spending time with these people away.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, his fingers clenching her arm.

"I'm going to the ladies room, did you want to follow me there as well? I'm sure you've been in there once or twice as it is," Ebony replied with a cold smile.

"Don't be too long," Draco released her arm with a dark look. "Wouldn't want your seat to be taken."

"I'll pretend to mind so much if it does…this place is pretty sizeable after all…I could get lost on my way back…one could only hope so," she picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder leaving the V.I.P. booth. She hurried down the stairs and looked behind her, no one followed. She partially expected to see Malfoy's trailing eyes but neither he nor his father did. They were too busy brown nosing the other politicians in the booth. Not a problem for her. She preferred it that way.

She reached into her purse and took out the ticket George had given her. The very top row section E. She sighed, it was going to be quite a walk in these heels but she'd manage it. She was in section A already. She glanced at her ring, her father did buy it for her for a reason and with a smile she apparated to section E. Glancing up at the staircases she apparated again to the stair level 38. She crossed all that ground in fifteen seconds and didn't so much as break a sweat.

With a smile Ebony pardoned her way through the ground until she saw the red headed boy she was looking for. Of course he was decked out in his Irish color, face painted to match. She shook her head at his enthusiasm but wouldn't have him change it for the world.

She reached her hand out and tapped his shoulder. George spun his colored face around and grinned broadly when he caught sight of her.

"Ebony!" he reached an arm out, snagging her around the waist and pulling her in close.

It caught the others attention. "You escaped the foulness of the Malfoy's," Ron smiled across at her. "Good for you. Great show back there by the way, never seen his dad so peeved."

"How'd you escape?" Fred asked. "You use the bubbling puss boils we gave you?"

"It'd be an improvement to Malfoy," George laughed.

"I just said I had to go to the bathroom I'm afraid, and I got lost on my way back to my seat and wound up here. How convenient?" she smiled.

"You seem to wind up around me a lot," her boyfriend said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She pushed him away with a smile.

"You're getting me painted," she giggled and rubbed at the green spot now smeared on her cheek.

"You're an Irish fan."

"No, I'm for Krum," she stuck her tongue at him.

"So is Chelly," Fred jerked his thumb in her direction where her head swiveled in every direction the Bulgarian moved. She fanned herself with one hand as the audience started chanting his name. Except Ebony could tell she was saying "yum" instead of "Krum". Oliver pretended not to notice, he just shook his head slowly at her celebrity crush.

"Ron wants to marry him I think, he's just as sprung," George said and Ebony noticed the youngest boy watching with just as much stars in his eyes as Chelly. The two of them had their heads going in every direction Krum moved without fail.

"I'm not sprung for him. He's too tough looking. I prefer tall gangly boys with at least half a brain and red hair," she leaned back against George and his arm tightened around her waist as the two watched and cheered away for the game on opposite teams watching with the rest of their family and friends.

**Next chapter posted soon**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author note: As I've said before, I prefer my AU Goblet story to this one, but this one follows the plot of the next three since I haven't finished the AU's for the those stories_

_Disclaimer: I own Chelly and Ebony, the rest belongs to Rowling_

**DEATH EATER STRIKE OUT/ SEPERATED**

Soon after the game they went straight back to the Weasley tent where they celebrated the win of the Irish, all standing around talking amongst the lot. Thankfully, Chelly had an extra pair of shoes that Ebony borrowed and removed those damn high heels. She now sat across her boyfriend's lap, feet dangling off the side of the arm rest.

"That was so fun," Ginny said.

"Amazing's more like it," Ron said in awe. "Krum is more than a player, he's an artist."

"One hot artist," Chelly smiled dreamly.

Oliver cleared his throat and she pet his head. "You're hot too, I wouldn't date you if you weren't."

"Gee, thanks, sweety," he rolled his eyes and she gave him a kiss.

"You'll be a hot sexy Quidditch player soon and then I'll be able to claim you. But until then, a girl can at least dream. Not like I'll ever see him or talk to him."

"You might have to fight Ron for him," Harry teased.

"My money's on Chelly. She'll tear him apart," Ebony put in.

The noises and bangs outside got louder.

"Sounds like the Irish got their pride on," Fred said and glanced towards the flap where Arthur was hurrying back.

"Stop, stop it. It's not the Irish," he said and looked scared. "We've got to get out of here. Now!" He grabbed his daughter's arm and bustled them all outside, Chelly holding on tight to Oliver's hand. Outside was complete chaos, people running in mad groups, fires blazing everyone. Total anarchy as Death Eaters walked in groups with skull masks and black hoods, lighting everything on fire in sight.

"Oh my God," Chelly said in a whisper as Arthur handed Ginny to Fred and George. And told them all to get back to the port key and stay together.

Chelly moved with Oliver as Hermione called for Harry to follow. They hurried over to where the mass of the chaos was happening, people running and screaming everywhere. Chelly looked back for one second and in that one second her hand was ripped from the grasp on Oliver's and the speed of the rushing people flung her back. Chelly pushed in her own panic to try and find Oliver but couldn't.

"Oliver!" she yelled and she saw him trying to get to her but the wave off people was too great.

"Chelly! Chelly!" he yelled her name and reached as if he could grab her but again the force of it was too strong and he was moved forward while she was pushed backward. She tripped and fell into a person.

"Chelly," the person said her voice and she saw it was Harry.

"Harry," she grabbed his arm tight in her hand. "I lost them. Where did they go?"

"I don't know," he turned to see Death Eaters in the not too far distance and slipped his hand into hers. "But we better get."

The two tried to make their way through the crowds, running past tents, dodging fire balls as they had to take another route. They ran across an open area with people running back and forth but 

they were trying to get across, having to dodge others. Harry tripped at the force of someone hitting into him and Chelly found herself almost tumbling with his momentum.

"Harry!" she reached to grab him and pull him up but was knocked down from behind, something heavy hitting the back of her head and her vision darkened as she crumbled to the ground.

"Chelly!" he crawled over to her, touched her arm and was about to see if she was okay, but was kicked in the face, flipping him onto his back where he fell unconscious right next to her as chaos continued to explode around them

**CHELLY AND HARRY FOUND**

"Owww," Chelly let out a groan as she came to, rubbing the back of her head where she'd been hit. She cracked her neck, relieving some of the tension and sat up. Her eyes focused and fell on Harry, his hand still resting on her forearm. Getting to her knees she leaned over him, shaking his shoulder and patting his face. "Harry! Harry! Wake up," he let out a groan and she let out the breath she was holding. "That's it you doofus, get up…can't go dyin' now, not after all the crap you've had to go through. Don't want to make your aunt and uncle ecstatically happy now, do we?"

She helped him to his feet and they looked around the now deserted camp. Where once hundreds and hundreds of people had dwelled was nothing more than run down tents and burning fires in the desolate area.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked. "Where's Ebony? And Ron and Hermione?"

"I don't know," Chelly shrugged and brushed at her pants…they were ruined, stained with dirt from falling down…and she had just bought these to replace the ones she ruined before school had ended. "I lost track of them in the crowd. Oliver and I got separated and I found you…and you fell and I went to help you up but I got knocked down and out and so did you…who is that?"

Harry followed her eyes to see a man standing in a dark trench coat. His wand pointed to the sky and a green light shot out, creating a skull in the night stars. The skulls mouth opened and a snake came slithering out, rippling in the night.

"I don't know," Harry said and the man spotted them, walking towards them. Harry grabbed her hand. "But we'd better go."

He dragged Chelly with him as they hurried through the empty burnt grounds, ducking behind one of the tents. "Who is he?"

"I dunno," Chelly shrugged, and stared.

"Harry? Chelly?" they heard Ron calling out.

"Where are you?" Ebony's voice said somewhere nearby. The man, hearing the others, took off running in the opposite direction.

"Over there," Hermione said and must have spotted them because not even five seconds later the four others surrounded them. Oliver was first to reach them, having sprinted to see Chelly was okay.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he moved her closer to him by her arm, her vision thrown from where she had been trying to keep tabs on the man in black.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she reassured him.

"We've been looking for you for ages," Ron said. "Thought we lost you, mate."

"What is that?" Harry asked eyes on the sky.

Ebony looked up and paled, reflexively touching the black pearl ring on her finger. "The Dark Mark…"

Harry suddenly doubled over after her voice trailed off, clutching his scar. Before any of them could ask if he was all right, puffs of smoke surrounded them and voices rang out. "_Stupefy!_"

"Down!" Ebony yelled and grabbed Chelly and Harry's arm as she dropped to the ground. Ron, Oliver and Hermione had taken her cue and the spells clattered above them, missing them by mere inches.

"Stop," Mr. Weasley's voice rang out somewhere in the dark. "That's my son!"

Arthur shoved his way through the other people from the Ministry to where the kids crouched on the ground. "Are you lot all right?"

"Be better if I wasn't getting shot at!" Chelly declared as Oliver helped her to her feet.

"We came back for Harry and Chelly," Ebony said as she stood up, fixing her dress down. It had dirt stains on it now and was ripped near the hem from the riot. Her knees had been skinned from where she had fallen but she remained uninjured and very unhappy from nearly being attacked.

A wand was shoved in her face, moving along the other five before pointing back in her face again. "Which of you conjured it?" he asked, eyes flicking to her.

"Crouch, you can't possi-." Arthur began but was cut off.

"Do not lie!" Crouch ignored Arthur.

"With all due respect, sir," Oliver began. "But if we did leave the mark in the sky, would we have stayed around to be caught and would we do it in such a large group?"

"You've been discovered at the scene of the crime."

"Crime?" Harry questioned.

"Barty, they're just kids. Half of them now work at Hogwarts," Arthur protested.

"What crime?" Harry asked.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry," Ebony answered, eyes once more moving to the sky. "It's his mark…the mark of the Death Eaters…all his followers have that mark on their forearms as to prove loyalty, even those who no longer follow will have the mark forever…"

"Voldermort," Harry spoke the name. "Those people tonight, in the masks, they're his too, aren't they? His followers?"

"Yeah," Arthur nodded his head glumly. "Death Eaters."  
"There was a man. Chelly and I saw a man, just before the others found us," Harry remembered and pointed in the direction. "There…we saw him post that in the sky."

"All of you, this way," Barty ordered the other wizards around him.

"A man, Harry?" Arthur asked. "Who?"

"If we knew that, Mr. Weasley. We would have said a name," Chelly said. "Instead of 'a man'. Its kind of a vague description."

"We didn't see his face," Harry said more politely.

"Whoever he is," Ebony said and once more looked up at the sky and rubbed her suddenly sore wrist. "He's one of them. He's a follower of Voldermort."

**PART OF THE FAMILY**

"Isn't this exciting!" Chelly squealed as they entered the castle a few days early. Ebony was less than excited as her friend was. This was nothing new to her. She'd been coming early to the castle since she was a little girl and doing so more frequently over the last few years. But it was Chelly's first time entering the castle as staff and she didn't want to spoil it. It'd be semi ruined momentarily and she'd get her laugh then.

"Loads," Ebony mumbled as they made their way to the Great Hall where other teachers were assembled for a meeting of sorts. Oliver was already there, sitting next to Madam Hooch as he was her assistant.

Ebony pulled a chair out with her boot and plopped down in it, stretching her legs out while Chelly took the chair next to her. Once they were settled did McGonagall start the little meeting.

"As most of you know, we have two new teacher aides this year on staff, Mr. Oliver Wood who will be aiding Madam Hooch in her flying classes and Ms. Chelly Murillo who will be aiding in my class as well as Professor Snape's."

Chelly frowned a little and glanced at Ebony who shrugged to keep the smile from her face.

"You both will be shown your rooms momentarily. There is a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Mad Eye Moody. He will be arriving any day now and I hope you all welcome him as he is an old friend of Professor Dumbledore's. Other than those few new oddities, there is also the Triwizard Tournament this year that Hogwart's is hosting. Two other schools will be arriving and one from each school will compete. Therefore, Quidditch will be canceled for the year," Chelly and Oliver both let out a huff, disappointed in that fact. "More will be explained on it during the opening day of school at dinner. Even with those changes school and class will go on as regularly. I hope we all have another good year."

She ended the meeting on that note and Chelly and Ebony stood up, ready to head to the dungeons. McGonagall stopped them before they could even reach to meet Oliver. "Ebony, Chelly, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to the both of you in his office?"

Chelly shot her a wide eyed what-we-do look. Again Ebony shrugged. She was also used to getting called on to his office on a regular basis. Nothing new. It would explain why her father wasn't at the "meeting".

"I'll see you later," Chelly told Oliver and gave him a quick hug before following Ebony to the statue.

"Butterscotch," McGonagall said and it twisted open. The three stepped inside and the staircase twisted up. When it fully stopped and they faced the doorway they moved out. McGonagall and Ebony more surely than Chelly's smaller curious steps. Dumbledore stood in front of his desk, speaking with Snape. Both stopped when the others walked in.

"Ah, Ebony, Chelly," Dumbledore said with a smile. "How good to see you girls again and in good health and spirits. How was your summer?"

Ebony grinned, glancing at her dad. "Oh, it was eventful."

"Oh yeah!" Chelly laughed. "We went to Disney World. Great time. Did you get the candy we sent you?"

"I most definitely did, thank you," Dumbledore smiled and Snape looked peeved.

"We went on a ton of rides, few water ones too. I got the pictures to prove it," Ebony said and glanced at her dad while speaking to the head master. He continued to glare at her. "I'll have to show them to you."

"I'd love to see them some time. But right now, I just need to discuss a few matters. You're in no trouble, Ms, Murrillo. I can see the panicked look in your eyes. All I need to discuss is the matter of the Triwizard Tournament and what each of your jobs will be. The Tournament selects random students who apply and are of age to compete, one from each of the three schools and has three tasks they must complete. You need not worry about the tasks, it's the applications I need you to watch out for due to the age requirement on it. Some will try to cheat it, break into it even. I want each of you to watch the cup while people are still trying to compete. There will be an age line around it so those who are not seventeen can't pass without repercussions."

"What kind of repercussions?" Chelly asked.

"You'll see when it happens and I'm sure it will. It always does. But I want you two to make sure no one tampers with it. Can you do that?"

"Yes," they both nodded.

"Good," he smiled. "Any questions?"

"You have to be seventeen you said?" Ebony asked.

"Yes, you do. No one under that age can try out, it's too dangerous."

Ebony nodded. "Good."

"You're thinking of Harry Potter, aren't you?"

She nodded again. "Less to worry for him and watch out for him if he can't apply. He wouldn't even if he could."

"What makes you so sure?" her father asked.

"He's not like James…he's more like Lily…he doesn't care for the spot light so much," she answered. "But trouble has its way of finding him…I find the attack at the Quidditch Cup to be a bit suspicious."

"You are not the only one," Dumbledore said.

"Why on earth would you think that?" McGonagall asked.

"I just find it odd. It could just be a coincidence. A random act on their part to cause chaos," she said with a shrug. "But the mark in the sky…and the man Harry and Chelly saw put it there…I'm just not sure…" She fought t glance at her father, at the mark she knew was concealed beneath his sleeve. Even though Dumbledore knew about it just as well as she did, she didn't want her father to think that she thought he was to blame or that he might know more.

"It may not have a direct effect on us. For the time being it's of no matter," Dumbledore reassured them both. "Why don't you two go get accommodated in your rooms."

"That's what I've been waiting all summer for," Chelly rubbed her hands together in eagerness. "Where am I located at?"

"The dungeon," Dumbledore said simply.

Chelly's smile faltered around the edges. "Huh?"

"You are now staying in the dungeon. A room has been added over the summer to Ebony and Professor Snape's chamber."

Her smile completely fell. "What? But I thought I'd get my own room. Oliver has his own room in the Northern tower."

"Yes, near the field because he aides Madam Hooch. It's easier that way."

"Wouldn't it be easier for me to have my own room?" Chelly asked.

"You do have your own room."

"But it's in their chamber. I don't want to press on Professor Snape any more than I already do."

"It's not a problem, Ms. Murrillo," Snape said. "In fact, it was partially my idea seeing as how you are such good friends with Ebony. I thought it'd be more convenient this way. You're practically part of the family as it is and this way I can keep an eye on you, make sure no trouble befalls you," she swore she saw him smile. It was payback for the Disney Word trip. She glanced at Ebony and saw the grin on her face.

"How touching," Dumbledore smiled. "It's settled then. You two can be off to you rooms then."

Ebony and Chelly left, walking down the hall and staircases to the dungeon chambers. Ebony touched her hand to the door were it flared a bright blue under her hand a security measure her father had added so no one but those who lived in the chamber could enter. The door clicked a few times, unlocking before cracking opening. They stepped inside, their luggage already waiting for them.

It looked the same as before. The fireplace and lounge chair and couch to the right of the door. Her father's room to the left, Ebony's room on the far left corner of the chamber, the dining table in between. But now, past the fireplace was another door with all Chelly's luggage in front of it. Her new room.

Chelly glared at the smile on Ebony's face. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

Ebony shrugged in guilt. "My Dad might have mentioned it to me."

She shook her head. "You are such a bitch."

"Least your part of the family now," she said and dropped onto the black couch.

"Oh yeah, that's a reassurance," she said sarcastically and sat in the chair by the fireplace. Ebony raised her eyebrows at her. "What?"

"That's my Dad's chair."

"So," she shrugged.

"Okay. Have it your way. But you're part of the family."

"I mean, this sucks. Now I can't sneak off to see Oliver."

"Hence why he did it."

"Yeah that and because I know the truth now and he wants to make sure I don't say anything even though I made an unbreakable vow. Not like I could tell or that I would."

"Sure it has nothing to do with the fact you're always at our house during the summer and we're always on vacation together or that we were nearly killed by a werewolf, my Godfather, last summer and you actually saved our asses?"

"Maybe a little to do with that," Chelly said and Snape walked in silently. Ebony watched his eyes widen at the sight of Chelly in his chair. "I think it's more to keep an eye on me. But he'll have it hard because I have keen senses. I'm good at being sneaky."

Ebony smiled and sat up, ready for what was surely about to happen. Snape flicked his wand and the seat Chelly was in raised up, she let out a squeal as it tipped forwards, spilling her to the floor on her ass before settling back to the floor.

"Such keen senses indeed," Snape said sarcastically and Chelly turned from where she sat rubbing at her backside to glare at him while he sat in his chair. "Why, I have no idea how I will ever stop you from being sneaky."

Chelly looked over at Ebony. "You couldn't warn me?"

"You're part of the family now," Ebony laughed. "It comes with a price."

"A bruised ass and ego," she sat up on the couch. "Sounds great."

"You have no idea," Ebony said and stared at the fire that started up in the fireplace. It was going to be one great school year.

**TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**

Ebony stood at the back with her father, behind McGonagall's seat as Dumbledore addressed the school on the Triwizard Tournament. Chelly and Oliver were near her talking amongst themselves as it went on. She tuned it out, having been told all the details earlier. She did notice George's face light up during the speech and had a feeling he and his brother would be one of the ones to try and break the age line. She wanted to see that.

"One student from each school will be selected to compete. And let me be clear on this. If chosen you stand alone. Trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted."

Chelly leaned over to Ebony. "Sounds like your's and Harry's daily lives nowadays."

Ebony snickered with her until Snape gave them a pointed look as Dumbledore began introducing the competing schools.

"Please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their head mistress, Madame Maxime," the double doors opened and a group of girls came prancing down the aisle, equipped with butterflies and lovely sighs.

"Oh good…girls," Chelly grumbled.

"Just what we needed," Ebony mumbled noticing George's face light up when he saw them cascading down the aisle in their tight blue outfits.

"Now, be nice," Oliver grinned, eyes glue to them. "We need to make them feel welcomed."

"If you make anyone feel welcomed in any way I will curse your arse so bad Death Eaters will envy me," Chelly threatened him.

"It's just a little school spirit I'm showing them."

"That better be all you're showing them," she growled.

Ebony waited, knowing George's eyes would find her once the girls moved up front finishing their dance. He was clapping, giving them a whistle with his brother until his eyes found her. She glared, raising an eyebrow and his whistles stopped with his clap. He gave her an innocent smile and blew her a kiss. She ignored it as now the next school was introduced.

"And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff."

Ebony felt her dad stiffen next to her but had no time to ask him anything as the doors opened and a group of well trimmed athletical young men marched in carrying staffs, doing their routine of twirling them.

"Oh…wow," Ebony said in awe as she stared as two came running up the aisle doing back flips. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Chelly suddenly grabbed her arm. "It's him! Eb, it's Viktor Krum…oh my God!"

Ebony moved her eyes to the other young man walking down the aisle. It was definitely Viktor Krum from the Quidditch cup.

"Oh, I'd so hit that," she panted, fanning herself with her other hand. "Definitely hit that."

"Yeah," Oliver glared at him. "I'd hit that too…really, really hard."

"Calm down," Chelly said though her eyes stayed glued to Krum. "I'm only going to show him school spirit," she watched his rear as he walked past, "A lot of school spirit."

Ebony glanced over at George who was now staring at her with a raised eyebrow. She smiled back, blowing him a kiss and he shook his head. She leaned over next to Chelly, "They are so hot."

"Just lemme at Krum. I'll give him the tour…the whole tour," she snickered.

Neither noticed Snape listening to them. He shook his head with a sigh, fixing his sleeves before grabbing both their heads in each of his hands and knocking them together.

"Oooff," Ebony let out as he knocked their heads together.

"Owwee," Chelly rubbed at her temple and glared at Snape as he released her ponytail.

"Will you two mind yourselves and act less like star struck hormonal teenage girls," he said.

"We're nineteen," Ebony corrected him. "Therefore we still are teenage girls."

"With boyfriends last I checked," he reminded them.

Ebony snorted, "Tell that to our drooling duds. They practically needed buckets when the Bell school came in."

"I will if need be," he said and motioned them to move. "Now get to your seats, dinner is about to start."

**DINNER**

Chelly's enthusiasm didn't let up during dinner either. Not now that she sat at the teacher's table next to Ebony instead of the Ravenclaw table. Though Ebony did notice she was a bit bummed when Oliver was seated at the other end with Hooch and Snape grabbed her by the back of her shirt to keep her from moving to where Viktor Krum sat.

While Chelly at her dinner, staring in Viktor's direction, Ebony's attention was trailed to the man sitting next to her father. Igor. The way her father sat, tense and alert told her he knew this man. She'd never seen him in her life, which meant he was a Death Eater as well. She knew this was definitely going to take some careful looking into.

"Your attention please," Dumbledore announced when the layered trophy like statue was set on the stand at the front of the tables. "I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch."

From the corner of her eye, Ebony noticed a man stagger in through the side door staring over at Crouch in a glared way. A bolt of lightning from the ceiling caught her attention as it thundered and started to rain. A zap from Mad Eye Moody's wand stopped it and turned everyone to him as he limped in, magical eye spinning in his head as he shook hands with Dumbledore and went back to stand by the wall, drinking a hit from his flask.

Crouch took center stage in front next to Dumbledore. "After due consideration the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final."

That started up the rukus of arguing amongst the students as they all groaned and got in their say. Until Dumbledore butted in. "SILENCE!" His voice boomed and every stopped talking at once.

He pointed his wand at the statue and each layer melted away until I giant goblet was left standing a blue flame erupting from it, burning brightly. "The Goblet of Fire," he spoke loud and clear. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their names on a piece of parchment and throw it into the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there is no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

"And so has my shift," Ebony mumbled, sinking into her chair.

"Have fun…mine has begun too," Chelly grinned

"Watching Krum does not count," Ebony interjected.

"Says you."

**SUSPICION**

Ebony sat in the Great Hall, her cloak drawn over her, invisible in a corner. She was reading a book, shielded from view of anyone who came in though none should. It was past midnight. All students were to be in bed but Dumbledore wanted extreme precaution and she could understand why. There was even a large glowing circle around the goblet prohibiting anyone who dared to cross it that wasn't of age.

She continued to read in the silence, partially wondering what Chelly was up too. If she was using her invisibility potion to go sneaking off into Krum's room or staring longingly at his poster in her room. Ebony snickered at the irony of it. Sure, Krum was nice to look at but they both knew he had the conversation skills of slug. Not that talking to him was what Chelly day dreamed of.

The doors creaking open caught her attention and she slowly put her book down, drawing out her wand with her other hand. Igor peaked his head in and shut the doors behind him. What was he doing in here? He slowly walked to the Goblet, staring at the blue fire as he walked around the barrier of the circle. He stopped, his back turned to Ebony and she slowly stood up on the bleachers. He took his wand out, slowly pointing it to the goblet.

Ebony threw her hood down, becoming visible. "What are you doing in here, Igor?"

He spun around, wand pointed at her just as hers was on him. "How did you get in here?"

"I asked you a question first and mine seems a bit more important than yours."

"I just wanted to see the Goblet."

She raised an eyebrow."My job is to see no one tampers with it. So you can see my arousing suspicion about you being in here in the middle of the night. Peaks my curiosity."

He chuckled. "So much like your father."

"You have no idea," she mumbled, flexing her left wrist.

"You were a Slytherin too, no?"

One hand touched the Slytherin pendant around her neck. "I don't see how that's any of your concern but yes."

"Much like him then…I wonder how much though…with all that is going on now, how much you know."

"If you are trying to get a rise out of me and beg me to ask you what you're talking about then you are mistaken. I know you are referring to my father's past of being a Death Eater, a follower of the Dark Lord, then save your breath because I already know, Igor. I also know you were once one."

That seemed to startle him and Ebony smiled at her upper hand slowly walking down the bleachers. "Oh yes, I figured that out on my own and your face confirms my guess. I imagine you have the dark mark on your arm under that sleeve as well. Don't worry, I won't tell. Dumbledore must know as well as Mad Eye Moody and it wasn't very hard for me to piece together. Which is why I wonder what you are doing in here in the middle of the night? Seems odd to me when you are not a student and can't submit a name." She sighed. "I suggest you leave before I report this to the Head Master. I'm sure he'd be more curious than I."

Igor nodded his head."Very well then. Do tell your father I said I hope he's sleeping well…" with that Igor left the room and Ebony looked back at the blue flame as it flickered, wondering what he could have possibly wanted with it. She had a feeling she'd find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Story continues as the book/movie with new character inserts. I still find the AU I'm writing to be better, but that will come later_

_Disclaimer: I only own Chelly and Ebony_

**REASONABLE DOUBT**

"I'm just saying I don't trust him," Ebony said after retelling her father what had happened as she sat on his desk while he prepared for his class.

"I heard you say that three times, but it stands as you saw him do nothing," Snape told her.

"He was acting weird."

"You bring that out in people," he snorted and continued checking through his ingredients closet.

"Your dad made a joke," Chelly chuckled. She was sitting in one of the chairs, feet propped up on the table reading a book on Quidditch.

"And you're joking yourself if you think you can make conversation with Krum on anything in there. I doubt he's ever read a book in his life," Ebony shot back.

"For your information I'm reading this to help Oliver study for his test…and Krum might find it interesting if I know a lot of the history behind the game."

Ebony shook her head, turning back to her father, leaning back to see him in the closet. "I think someone is up to something…I'm just not sure who it is or what they're doing but the atmosphere has that air to it."

"Okay, Trewlany," Chelly mumbled.

Ebony ignored her.

"We'll see…we have to watch the Goblet soon anyway. We'll see what happens then and when the names are drawn," Ebony said.

"Interesting," her father said and Ebony leaned back over to see him in his closet with a frown, he came back out into the class room. "Have either of you been in here or have any of you seen anyone break through the other door into here?"

"No," Ebony shook her head. "Haven't needed anything but the invisibility ingredients and you gave those to me."

His eyes flickered to Chelly who rolled her eyes. "Have I blown anything up lately?"

"Good point," he looked at the jar in his hand and kept his eyes on Chelly. "I'm missing a fairable amount of boomslang, knotgrass, and fluxweed."

Chelly stared at him blankly. "Umm…cool?"

He shook his head. "That's right, you just about failed Potions and wouldn't know what those were ingredients to if it was sitting in cup in front of you…unless it contained caterweed."

She glared at him. "Boomslang is used for a lot of things…I had to memorize A thru C if you don't remember."

"I do. Very fondly," he said.

"It's Polyjuice mix…" Ebony answered.

"Exactly," Snape put the jar back on the shelf. "And I wonder who is up to something myself now."

"Gee, I can only imagine who's on that suspect list," Ebony rolled her eyes knowing Harry's name wasn't too far from her father's mind.

"Shouldn't the two of you be off to watch the Goblet?" he knocked Chelly's feet from the desk.

"It can wait," she shrugged but still glared from him knocking her feet off.

"Won't that Krum boy be there…"

Chelly shut her book and stood up grabbing Ebony's arm. "We should be going. Don't want to be late." She dragged Ebony straight out the door, saving them both from arguing any further with the Potions Master.

**GOBLET WATCH.**

Now they both sat on the benches again, right across from the Goblet. This time Ebony was fully visible, feet stretched out in front of her as she watched with all the other students in the blue lit room as the older ones dropped their names into the fire. Next to her Chelly continued to read as she sat behind Hermione, waiting for Oliver to finish teaching a group of first years how to fly on brooms. Ebony just watched Harry from across the room, glad he wasn't up to trying something. Then again, he had had enough life threatening tasks in the last three years to last him a life time. No need for eternal glory or to voluntarily put himself in that position. He'd be crazy to do so.

"Come on, Cedric. Put it in," his friends said to him, pushing him towards the line.

Ebony snorted and shook her head, glancing at Chelly who stared at her over the book. "I swear to Merlin, Eb, if you say what's on your nasty little mind I will crucio your ass."

She held her hands up defensively. "I said nothing."

"I know what you were going to say because I'd have said it if it were you in my position."

"And what position would that be?" she grinned.

Chelly glared at her as Cedric dropped the name into the cup. She glanced over right as he smiled in her direction, giving her a wink. She shook her head and went back to her book. Ebony's attention was caught by a victoriously looking Fred and George as they bonded into the room holding little vials in their hand.

"This should be good," Ebony mumbled knowing George never let her down when it came to brilliantly stupid ideas.

Everyone cheered for them as they came in, walking up the bleachers.

"Well lads, we've done it," Fred said.

"Cooked it up just this morning," George added.

"It's not going to work," Hermione sang songed. Both the twins kneeled down next to her, George using Ebony's thigh for "balance" she was sure.

"Oh yeah?" Fred asked.

"Why's that, Granger?" George inquired.

Hermione sighed, gesturing at the glowing ring around the Goblet. "You see this? This is an Age Line? Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" George asked.

She shook her head and closed her book. "So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim witted as an Aging Potion."

"But that's why it's so brilliant," Fred pointed out.

"Because it's so pathetically dim witted," George finished.

Hermione glanced back at Chelly and Ebony. "Aren't you two going to stop them?"

"And miss out on what promises to be a great show? Are you kidding?" Chelly chuckled and folded her arms over her chest.

Ebony shook her head. "I'm curious to see what happens."

"And if they get hurt?" Hermione asked.

"I highly doubt Dumbledore would put anything up that could harm students, but then we'd just take them to the Hospital Wing," Ebony said. "Let them try. If they succeed then they beat the system, if not then they tried."

"Ah, that's my girl," George squeezed her thigh and leaned. "Good luck kiss?"

She gave him a quick kiss as he stood up with Fred shaking the potion. "You're gonna need more than that to beat it."

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

They uncorked it. "Bottoms up," they chimed and drank it together before jumping into the circle. Everyone waited but nothing happened. A round of cheers echoed in the room

The two boys threw their names in and nothing happened for a moment. Cheers came up once more and the twins high fived one another until the blue flames twisted angrily and hit Fred and George.

"Oh shit," Chelly sat up to see and even Ebony looked concerned. But the two sat up as their hair grew long and white and beards covered their faces. The twins glared at each other and started fighting rolling on the floor as everyone roared in laughter chanting, "fight, fight" including Ron.

"All right, you want a piece of me," George grumbled.

"I'll tear your ears off," Fred threatened.

"Now you're making me laugh."

"Take this!" Fred said rolling his brother into a head lock on the ground."Come on."

The two continued rolling. "We're old school, right?"

"Yeah, but you look older!"

The double doors opened and they all turned to look. Chelly's eyes widened and she hurriedly combed her fingers through her hair, taking the lip gloss out of her pocket and applying it quickly. She smiled as she watched Krum walk to the center and drop his name in the fire. He turned and looked their way though Ebony was sure his eyes met Hermione's. She didn't dare burst her friend's dream. Ebony's eyes were watching Igor as he stared at her, she remained unfazed and unblinking at him until he left the room.

"Did you see that?" Chelly squealed. "He looked right at me…oh…he wants me."

"Yeah, well right now, I want to get those two morons to the hospital wing so Pomfrey can undo the jinx. I like older men, but not this much older," Ebony stood and headed to the twins with a dazed Chelly.

"Up you two go," Ebony said and hoisted George to his feet as Chelly helped Fred up.

"It would have worked," George boasted.

"I'm sure it would have," she patted his arm.

"Fred just screwed it up."

"I screwed it up! Who added the extra amounts!"

"That was your idea!"

"Prove it, Grandpa!"

"Will you two shut it," Chelly interrupted. "Bottom line, it didn't work. Get over it."

The doors opened again and this time Oliver came through. "Hey, sorry I'm late, darlin', but it was pure hell teaching those kids and- whoa…" he stared at Fred and George. "What happened to you two?"

"Aging potion gone wrong," Harry answered walking along side.

"Very wrong," Ron chuckled.

"Keep laughing, Ronny, and I'll kick your arse," Fred threatened.

"Like to see you try, Gramp," Ron snickered and Fred made a move but Chelly pulled him back.

"Knock it off or I'll rip both your ears off," she threatened. "Now let's get you two to Pomfrey so we can all be at the Triwizard Announcement tonight."

"Want company?" Oliver asked.

"I'd love your company," she smiled sweetly at him. Ebony found it amazing when just minutes before she was drooling over Krum

**TRIWIZARD ANNOUNCEMENT**

Ebony stood at the back with her Dad, Chelly sat with Oliver at the table with the majority f the students as they all settled in at the tables that were replaced back in the Great Hall.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for," Dumbledore announced. "The Champion selection. Dumbledore moved his hand out, his power putting out the torches along the walls. He walked slowly over to the Goblet of Fire, putting his hand against it and then backed up. The blue flames turned red and shot a piece of parchment into the air. Dumbledore caught the piece and read the name.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum," he announced and all cheered. Ebony could hear Chelly whistling and clapping from where she stood and saw the peeved look on Oliver's face.

The red flame shot out another name. "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour."

This time Ebony heard Oliver whistling as a majority of the boys could be heard in the room. She just waited as the red flame erupted another name and she held her breath, heart beating faster. "The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory."

Ebony let out her breath and clapped though she saw Chelly frown as once again he winked at her while walking down the aisle to shake Dumbledore's hand. She had, for a moment, feared Harry would have somehow been dragged into all of this, but he was safe. The three champions were selected.

"We have out three champions," Dumbledore announced. "But only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist the chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup!" The sheet was pulled off it revealing a silver cup that glowed neon blue. It was fascinating to look at but Ebony was frowning at the Goblet of Fire…its flames were growing.

"Dad…" she touched his arm as she stepped forward and he followed her gaze, frowning just as much puzzled as she was as they stared at the Goblet. All attention was on it as it turned red and burst out another piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it with the same look of confusion and his face paled as he read the name out loud. "Harry Potter."

"No," Ebony whispered, her heart beating faster as she looked at her Dad. "It can't be…it's not possible."

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore repeated and finally Harry stood and walked over to him, just as confused as everyone else. He looked at the paper to reread the name, making sure it was his. He walked past the others, staring at Ebony as he came by her. She touched his shoulder. "Ebony…"

"It's okay," she whispered to him. "Go on…"

He walked on, getting angry stares and whispered heckles along the way as he met the other three in the room. Moments later Ebony was following her dad, Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Igor, McGonagall, Crouch, and Mad Eye into the room. Dumbledore grabbed Harry before Ebony could.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked him, grabbing on to him wildly.

"No, sir," Harry shook his head just as scared.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" he inquired.

"No, sir."

"You're absolutely sure!"

"Yes. Yes sir."

"He never put his name in Dumbledore. I watched that cup nearly around the clock and when I wasn't Chelly was. He never came near it."

"But of course he is lying," Madame Maxime declared.

"The hell he is," Mad Eye protested before Ebony could.

"There's no way Harry could have broken through the barrier and put his own name in. Besides, he'd be crazy to want to at his age," Ebony added.

"Ebony's right," Mad Eye spoke loudly. "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year."

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of though, Mad Eye," Igor sneered, stepping closer to the professor.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps you remember."

"This doesn't help, Alastor," Dumbledore interrupted and walked over to Crouch. "I leave this to you, Barty."

Everyone crowded around him, Ebony had slipped her arm around Harry's, holding his hand with both of hers. He squeezed her fingers for reassurance, waiting to hear what his sentence would be.

"The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice. He is, as of tonight, a Triwizard champion." He squeezed her hand harder and she heard him take sharp breath. She patted his shoulder with one of her hands as all the teachers stared at him.

"It's okay," she whispered to him. "No matter what, I have your back, Harry…no matter what any of the other students say, I'm on your side."

He squeezed her hand again. "Thank you…"

**DUMBLEDORES DECISION**

Dumbledore stood in front of his Pensive, staring into the swirling silvery light. Ebony knew she'd be doing the same with her tonight but for now she stood near her father with McGonagall and Mad Eye in the room. She had seen Harry off to his dormitory, helping him ignore the looks and whispers as they went, holding his hand the entire way before seeing him off and telling Chelly and Oliver as she passed them in the hall to keep an eye on him for her while she went to her meeting. McGonagall was desperately trying to plead her case to spare Potter of all of this.

"This can't go on, Albus," she said. "First the Dark Mark. Now this? Ebony was right. This is more than coincidence."

"What do you suggest, Minerva?" he asked.

"Put an end to it. Don't let Potter compete."

"You heard Barty. The rules are clear."

"Well, the devil with Barty and his rules," she argued and Ebony was taken aback by her sudden ferociousness. "And since when did you accommodate the Ministry?"

"Headmaster," Snape interjected. "I, too, find it difficult to believe this more coincidence after everything Ebony has proven and shown and the events that have taken place. However," Ebony rolled her eye, here it came. She knew he'd change course eventually when it came to Harry. "If we are to truly discover the meaning of these events perhaps we should, for the time being, let them unfold."

"Are you kidding me?" Ebony muttered.

"What? Do nothing?" Minerva said baffled. "Offer him up as bait. Potter is a boy, not a piece of meat."

"I agree," Dumbledore said. "With Severus."

Ebony let out a huff, "I had a feeling this would happen…it means I get my usual job back."

"No," Dumbledore stopped her and she froze wide eyed. "Alastor, keep an eye on Harry, will you?"

"What?" Ebony exclaimed. "No, that's my job!"

"I can do that," he nodded, stepping forward.

"Don't let him know though," Dumbledore said.

"But that's my job."

"Not now it isn't," Dumbledore said. "He must be anxious enough as it is knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are," he removed a silvery thought from his mind with his wand, dropping it into the Pensive. "You are all free to go…except you, Ebony." She stayed frozen where she stood watching her father and the other two walk out of the room.

It remained quiet as Dumbledore stared into the silvery bowl. She knew better than to speak up or out first. She just stood there staring at him waiting for him to speak and after fifteen minutes or so he did. "You were an excellent student, Ebony. Respectful, loyal, confident, straight hearted…curiously a Slytherin though because of your quick temper and grudges. Once someone crosses you it's a hard process to clear their name and if someone ever hurt you or those you love you're quick on the revenge ball…but you never had many friends or those you cared deeply for. You never let your emotions come to view. Though over the last few years I started to see them more and more from you.

You care for your friend Chelly. I know that because you tried desperately to figure out what had Petrified her and ended up hurt in the process then entrusting her with your deepest secrets and letting her help on certain missions. You care for Ms. Granger and Mr. Ron Weasley, having protected them from Lupin when he was a werewolf. You care for Lupin, your Godfather, having done everything you could to save your friends from his beast without injuring him at all in the process. You care for Mr. George Weasley, dating him now for the last few months despite a three year age difference. You care for your biological father, Sirius Black, having never given up on believing he was innocent and helping free him last year. That goes to say you care for your father, Severus Snape, who you even protected from Sirius last year when he tried to maul him, a hard decision to make but you did, in the end, protect Snape and I've known all these years how much you love your father…that fact you've never been able to hide, but now you have all these others, the most important being Harry Potter which I truly saw tonight."

Ebony kept her eyes on Dumbledore but was sure she couldn't keep it hidden from her face as he continued. "I'm not wrong in this…Harry has always been dearest to you since you were young, before everything had fallen apart. You bonded with that little boy and even as a little girl, when questions on what to do with you were rising you could only ask about Harry, always concerned for him before yourself, even last year when Sirius was on the loose and the Dementors were after him you tried to shield Harry. You tried ignorance in the first year with him but saw that wouldn't work so you showed compassion in the second year, shielding him with your own cloak to be hurt by the Basilisk in the process. And now you side with him, standing besides him with your head high as others whisper behind his back and give him stares in the corridors. You still stand by him…which is why you can't protect him this time…he needs you as his support and friend…because many will shun him during this. He needs you always to stand by him, Ebony, because with you next to him he is never alone and has the highest support he can ever achieve. I need you to do that for me. Can you?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, Headmaster…but with all due respect, I will never stop trying to protect him, even with Alastor on the job, I will still keep my eyes open…it's more a reflex for me than anything to protect those I love."

"I understand…I expect nothing less of you. But this way, you can still protect him, but help him through the tasks a bit."

She nodded her head. "There was a brief period when no one was watching the Goblet, sir…it was during a break. I left the room and left Chelly to guard the Goblet. When I came back a couple hours later she was gone…she had gotten sidetracked."

"Following Krum."

"Yes," she winced. "Please don't punish her for this. I have a feeling who ever wanted it done would have found a way sooner than later."

"As do I which is why she will never hear of it. She is young with an attraction to the young man. All is forgiven."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

"Don't think of it," he waved his hand. "You may go back to your chambers…it is going to be a long school year."

"I was afraid of that," she smiled.

"Besides, I do believe your Weasley boy is waiting at the foot of the stairs for you, hiding behind one of the statues," he smiled as he sat down behind his desk.

"I'll see him back to his dormitory."

"Take your time. I know nothing of it."

She smiled and left his office, finding George right where Dumbledore said he'd be. Behind the statue of the old witch. They took the long route back to Gryffindors common room, stopping every now and then to kiss some more, making up for the time they hadn't had together over the last few weeks. It was an hour before they reached his the fat lady portrait and an extra fifteen before he finally went in through it.

She smiled and waved him off before trudging down the stairs to the dungeon and down the hall. She put her hand against the door where it glowed and clicked open. She went in shutting it behind her not at all surprised to see Snape sitting in his chair by the fire.

"Let the events unfold," she repeated his words as she stepped around to her own chair and sat down. "Do you enjoy this?"

"Enjoy what?" he asked still reading his book.

"This. Torturing that boy."

"It mildly amuses me."

"Then it must mildly amuse you to see it happen to me," she hissed and his black eyes moved from the book to hers.

"What are you talking about?"

"The last few years since Harry's gotten here I've been sticking my neck out for him each and every time he's been in danger and putting myself on that same line with him. And tonight you promote it."

"It's the Triwizard Tournament, you are not a champion," he said.

"Doesn't mean I won't be involved in some way…Merlin knows I'm already taking his side in all this while everyone else will be calling him a cheat and putting him down in any way they can. I won't though and I dare anyone to try and do something with me by his side, especially Malfoy who will have a field day with this."

"Which reminds me, I was informed you made a scene in front of some people and then later abandoned the Malfoy's at the Cup," he said and shut his book.

"Don't change the subject with me," Ebony said angrily.

"Don't use that tone with me," he countered just as serious.

"I only embarrassed Lucius because he was making a mockery of my friends in front of me and Draco was parading me in front of George like a prize he lost. So when Lucius so kindly pinned Harry's jacket with his cane I kindly knocked it to the ground with my hand and made a comment about getting to our seats before anyone else could kiss the minister's ass. I admit to it," she said at her father's 

shocked look. "And I don't regret it and I won't apologize because he deserved it. And I ditched them to be with my real friends."

"That was rude of you to treat them like that."

"It's okay. I doubt he missed me when he was destroying the camp with the rest of the Death Eaters."

"Those are high accusations to make," he warned her.

"And it was a high threat he made when he said he'd have your job if I ever embarrassed him again," she nodded as Snape stared at her. "Yes, he said that when the _proper_ wizard came to power he'd have your job. I knew who he was referring to so I told him that he seemed confident to be held in such high regards when it came to him…it shut him up…but I don't like them…and I will protect Harry from all this."

"It's not your job to do so," he argued.

"Yes it is."

"He appointed Alastor with that job."

"I don't trust Moody either. I trust no one but myself to protect Harry," she said heatedly.

"It is not your concern, Ebony."

"He's my family!" she yelled and the room went silent. Ebony took a deep breath. "He's as much my family as you are. I love you both and I hate that you both seem to hate each other…and I know why you hate him," she spoke softer now. "Because he looks like his father…and I know what James did to you…I know what Sirius did…I find it amazing you can love me when I'm his daughter…but you hate Harry…I know it all…and I know Lily was your best friend for years…and you protect him because of his mother…and hate him because of James…I understand…but please understand that he's my family and I love him and I love you."

Ebony stood from her seat and stared at her father who silently looked into the fire. She stepped closer to him, to hug him but thought better of it and stepped back heading to her door. Snape grabbed her hand and pulled her back, standing up at the same time, hugging her to him.

"I wish you wouldn't feel the need to protect him…but I understand that feeling because I have it for you and yes, I hate Sirius and James, and I do…dislike Potter…but I don't hate or dislike you regardless of where you came from," he pulled back to look her in the eye. "All I ask is that you let it unfold so we can find out more…you can't…protect Potter if you don't know who's doing it…"

She nodded her head. "Fine…all I ask is that you don't hate him so much, for something his father did."

She saw his mouth twitch and knew she was asking too much already and corrected it. "Okay, maybe just a little less."

"We'll see," he said and hugged her again. She always seemed to feel much better in her father's arms. Her mind melting of all worries and thoughts and only focusing on the moment.

The door creaked open and they both looked to see Chelly standing there, lips pursued as she watched them. "Oh man…is this one of those Hallmark touching father/daughter moments?"

"Not anymore," Ebony said and pulled away from her dad's embrace.

"It's okay I can leave you two alone," she headed for the door but Snape's voice stopped her,

"Get back here, Murillo," she backed away from the door to stand in front of Snape. "I can smell Mr. Wood's cologne from here. Least I know where you were and that you weren't off wasting your invisibility potions on the Krum boy. Off to your room and please shower before you go to bed, his smell mixed with your perfume is rather nauseating."

She shuffled to her room, mumbling under her breath as she did so and slamming her door louder than usual.

"Least she's angry at you instead of me," Ebony pointed out.

"She's not my daughter. I enjoy upsetting her," he said taking his seat again.

She shook her head. "I'm off to bed."

"So early…I thought maybe you'd want to sit here and chat a little."

She turned around to look at him and saw he was serious. She glanced at her watch. It was past two in the morning. She could spare a few hours with her father seeing as how she hardly ever got to anymore and there was no class tomorrow. She sat in her chair across from him and talked about everything and nothing until the very early hours of the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I only own Ebony and Chelly_

**PEACE AND QUIET**

Ebony sat with her legs stretched out in front of her, book opened in her hands as she sat with Harry, their backs against the tree. Oliver sat around the other side, Chelly laid out with her head resting on his thighs, eyes closed with a sweet smile.

"It's amazing," Neville said in wonder about some plant he was holding. He was standing with his pant legs rolled up in the water.

"Yup," she sighed, stretching out as Oliver continued to play with her hair. "This is the life…nice and quiet, just lying around with friends."

"It's amazing," Neville repeated.

"Neville," Harry said looking up from his book. "You're doing it again."

"Oh…right, sorry," he apologized.

Harry read the title of the book he'd been looking through that belonged to Longbottom. "Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs?"

Chelly grunted. "Sounds fascinating."

"It really quite is. Moody gave it to me. The day we had tea." Neville waved suddenly and that drew Harry and Ebony's attention to turn around. Hermione was approaching with a peeved looking Ron and an annoyed looking Ginny. They both stood to their feet and Chelly sat up, glancing at Oliver then back at the others.

Hermione approached Harry after arguing in whispers with Ron. "Ronald wants me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Paravti that Hagrid's looking for you."

Chelly stared dumbfounded and looked up at Ebony. She shook her head just as puzzled by it.

"Is that right?" Harry said. "Well, you…what?"

"Uhh," Hermione frowned and glanced at Ron. "Please don't make me say it again. Hagrid's looking for you."

"Well you can tell Ronald-."

Hermione cut him off, spinning around furiously. "I'm not your owl!"

Chelly barked a laugh. "Ha! No, you're Ron's little owl. Why don't you go baby your boyfriend? You're good at that."

"Why aren't you ever nice to me?" she asked Chelly.

"Because you don't deserve to be treated nice just yet," she countered. "When you stop playing different sides and make a choice without contemplating who's feelings will be hurt and get smarter then I'll treat you nice."

Hermione shook her head at her and stomped off with the others, leaving them once again in quiet. Chelly laid her head back down in Oliver's lap. "You just can't resist being mean to her, can you?"

"Are you kidding, I was being nice right there."

**SPLITTING OF THE GROUP**

Harry walked down the corridor outside with Ebony, Oliver and Chelly at his side. Students giggled as they walked on, making sure their Potter Stinks badges were shiny on display. One student bustled by, shoulder them. "You cheat, Potter."

"You stink, Potter."

"That coming from someone who showers twice a week, Leon," Chelly shot back to the boy who was two years below her from Ravenclaw. He turned away sheepishly.

"Break a leg, Potter," a girl cackled, tapping her Potter stinks badge.

"Break your neck, Bridget," Ebony glared at her.

A first year ran by them. "Cedric rules!"

Oliver put his foot out, tripping the boy to the floor. "No running in the halls. You know the rules."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled.

"We're your friends, mate," Oliver patted his back. "It's what we're here for."

"Gives me an excuse to be meaner," Chelly giggled.

Harry turned to walk out the opening to the quad when a group of Hufflepuffs blocked their opening, holding up their badges. "Like the badge?"

"I'll like it better when it's shoved up your ass," Chelly growled and shouldered her way past them first.

"Excuse me," Harry said to them. None moved.

"Potter Stinks," Ebony read. "So creative, but what would I expect from a Hufflepuff," she smiled at them as Harry elbowed his way through.

"We're better than you Slytherin," the girl spoke through gritted teeth.

"Hmm…I'd highly doubt that. Slytherin is astuteness, Gryffindor are valiant and Ravenclaw is intelligent…Hufflepuff gets those who fit on none of the other categories. The mindless and academically challenged…I better move on. I feel I've used too many big words on you obtuse people already," she said in mocking tone.

"I'm smarter than you, Ms. Snape," the girl growled.

Ebony shouldered her way through. "That's yet to be seen but it is proven that I have better teeth than you."

She rejoined her friends as they made their way to where Cedric lay on the bench with his fellow classmates.

"Why do we have to do this again?" Chelly mumbled to Harry.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Harry said.

"The right thing to do is let the dragon fry his Hufflepuff ass," she whispered back.

"It's the right thing, Chelly."

She let out an irritated sigh. "Whatever you say, Potter…Gryffindors…again with the moral thing."

Harry approached Cedric where the cackles got louder as Cedric sat up. One of them started up already. "Read the badge, Potter."

"You can't read it yourself," Chelly asked and slapped her forehead in mock surprise. "Oh that's right. You're a Hufflepuff…I completely forgot."

"This doesn't concern you, Chelly. You think your better than everyone cuz you work here now."

"I know I'm better than you, that's the difference."

"Can I talk to you, Cedric?" Harry asked. Cedric spared a glance at Chelly who scrunched her face in disgust at him.

"All right," he nodded and walked aside with Harry.

The three waited for him, ignoring the rest of the cackles of everyone else.

"This is harsh," Oliver shook his head. "It's bad enough he's in this competition, but to have everyone shunning him…"

"That's why he has us," Ebony said.

"But even his best mate turned his back…"

"And Ms. Granger along with him," Chelly shook her head in anger. "That's what really pisses me off. She wants to support Harry but doesn't want to hurt Ron's feelings…what a prat." She looked up to see Harry moving back to the corridor where Ron was coming out with Seamus. "Uh oh…trouble, let's go."

They hurried over to where Harry was confronting Ron.

"You're a right foul git, you know that?" Harry said to Ron, just as they approached.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Chelly grabbed Harry's shoulder. "Come on, Harry, he's not worth it."

"Anything else?" Ron asked unfazed.

"Yeah, stay away from me," Harry yelled at him as Chelly pulled him back by his arm.

"Fine," Ron seethed and brushed past them. They turned to watch him go and spotted a new trouble. Malfoy.

"Why so tense, Potter?" Malfoy called out sliding down the tree he had climbed.

"Oh good, just when it couldn't get any better," Oliver mumbled under his breath.

"My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament…he doesn't think you're gonna last five."

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy," Harry shouted at him.

It was Ebony's turn to grab Harry's arm. "He's definitely not worth the trouble, Harry. He's just a stupid little boy who has to run to Daddy for everything…"

"You disgrace the house of Slytherin."

"I'm sure every mirror in this place would say the same about you," Ebony smiled.

"And he's upset he's lost the girl to a Weasley of all people," Chelly snickered. "Even got ditched at the Quidditch Cup, didn't you?"

"Ebony was put in her place that night by my father, no matter," Malfoy spat. "It's sad when Pureblood is wasted on degenerative wizards…my father and I agree on that much."

Harry shoved Malfoy, breaking from Ebony's grip. "You father is vile and cruel and you're just as pathetic."

Harry turned his back and they started walking away. Behind them Malfoy pulled out his wand. "Pathetic? Huh?"

Moody came around the corner wand already out and flicked at Draco. "Oh, no, you don't sonny!" Malfoy let out a girlish wail as he was transformed into a ferret. The four turned and watched wide eyed with laughter as Moody limped down the stairs. "I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned."

The ferret Malfoy started bouncing in the air with every gesture of Moody's wand. "You stinking little scum…back shooting…"

"Professor Moody," McGonagall broke through the crowd. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching," he said still moving the ferret up and down in the air.

"Is that a…Is that student?"

"Technically it's a ferret," he said and put the ferret down Crabbe's pants. It crawled out his pant leg after biting Goyle.

McGonagall flicked her wand and the ferret spun back into Malfoy. He took off running. "My father will hear of this."

"Is that a threat?" Moody stepped forward and Malfoy ran faster. "I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair!"

"Professor!" McGonagall snapped. "We never use transfiguration as a punishment. Didn't Dumbledore tell you?"

"He…might have mentioned it," he shrugged.

"Well you will do well to remember it," McGonagall hurried off and Alastor stuck his tongue out at her then glanced at Harry. "You. Come with me. Your friends can go busy themselves with other stuff."

Harry glanced at them. "Go ahead," Chelly said. "We'll be fine."

He waved them off and Ebony watched them go, still staring at Mad Eye…there was something about him she didn't trust and she knew she'd have to watch for Harry more often when he was with the Professor than not.

**1****st**** TASK**

"Bets! Place your bets!" Fred and George were calling out around the bleachers. "Smart money's on Krum to survive! Any bets?"

Chelly shook her head. They were sitting a few rows down and over in the teachers area. "That's your boyfriend you know," Chelly pointed out, wearing a Durmstrang shirt with her Ravenclaw scarf. "It's sad, he's placing bets on who lives and doesn't pass the first task…and how long it might take them if they do. It's pathetic really."

"How much did you bet?" Ebony asked her.

"Five on Krum surviving."

Ebony nodded her head. "I figured."

"You placed a bet?" Oliver asked her. He was sitting on Chelly's left side near McGonagall. "On Krum?"

"Of course, he'll win this task not a problem."

"What about you, Oliver?" Ebony asked.

"Three on Cedric taking over eight minutes but under ten…"

"Thought so."

The Tournament began just then as the cannon went off and Cedric was first against his dragon. He got the egg in the end and surprisingly Fleur got hers as well. Not so surprising was that Krum won his egg. Next was Harry and the crowd began chanting his name.

Chelly look around in shock. "Are you kidding me? All this week the three of us have been defending Potter left and right and now all the sudden he has all these fans…bullshit."

Ebony wasn't listening she was watching Harry as he came out and looked around not seeing the dragon but spotting the egg.

"Don't be stupid…" Ebony mumbled and despite her whisper Harry ran straight for the egg and the dragon revealed itself , its tail smashing down right next to Potter.

Ebony gasped, grabbing her dad's arm out of reaction, eyes never leaving Potter. Harry dodged it by inches before ducking behind a boulder, barely missing the fire ball it blasted at him. The dragon flew up on its chain as Harry scrambled to get the egg and slammed its tail down again. Chelly winced, cringing at the mere inches it missed him by while she dug her nails into Oliver's arm. Harry slid down and the dragon caught Harry on his tail, flinging him into a boulder nearby.

"Harry!" Ebony gasped, hand going to her mouth. This was horrible to watch, knowing she could do nothing to help him.

"Your wand, Harry!" Hermione shouted at him. "Use your wand!"

"Accio Firebolt!" he said swishing it and ducking to dodge another fire attack.

"Smart move," Oliver grinned. "He can't bring it in with him, but he can call on it."

"Oh good," Chelly nearly had her beanie pulled over eyes from the fear of watching Harry get smashed to pieces. "Cuz I can't take much more of this. It was funny to watch it happen to Cedric, but this is horrible."

Ebony glanced at Snape. "I know, I know, you're amused…" She turned back to the arena just in time to see Harry jump on his Firebolt…and the dragon break his chain following Harry…right over them, the dragon's tail sweeping down.

Ebony shoved her father to the right and tumbled down with him as the dragon's tail smashed into the bleachers. She felt Chelly land right on her. She sat up brushing the pieces of wood from her hair and met her father's eyes. "Still amused?"

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'll be fine soon as Chelly get's off my legs," she smiled and Chelly sat up brushing the pieces of debris from her scarf.

"I'm cool, I'm good," she said. "No need to ask but thanks for the concern." She sat back in her seat, closer to Ebony due to the gap in the bench. "Are you okay?" she asked Wood.

He nodded, sitting back up. "Better than Harry at least…that dragon's going to be a real pain now."

Ebony stayed standing, watching the skies for any sign of him, hoping the dragon hadn't completely demolished him.

Ten minutes went by and she spotted him in the distance letting out a relieved sigh as landed on the rocks, grabbing the egg as the crowd burst into cheers. He was safe to see another task.

**BREAKFAST**

They all sat at breakfast together at the Gryffindor table, all past misconceptions and arguments behind them as they once again were friends. Chelly and Ron sat across from each other, both digging at the food around them and piling their plates high. They both reached for the last muffin, but Chelly managed to be quicker than Ron who glared at her as she stuffed it in her mouth, giving him a bulgy cheek smile. Oliver rolled his eyes, eating his cereal as he looked over Hermione's shoulder at her Daily Prophet. Ebony sat between Ron and Harry doing her best not to reach for anything Ron may want for fear of losing a finger. George came in then and shoved Ron down the bench, sitting astride the bench next to Ebony and picking a piece of bacon off her plate as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Watch it," Ron said as he grabbed his plate of food from in front of George as Fred sat on his other side.

George eyed the plate of food. "Honestly, Ron, that's why you have fat head. You eat so much food it has nowhere else to go."

"I don' 'ave a 'at 'ead," he said between mouthfuls.

"Sure you don't…and you wonder why mum makes your sweaters so baggy," Fred patted Ron's stomach. "It's because you pack on the pounds."

"Look at this!" Hermione exclaimed putting down her newspaper and all their eyes turned to the Daily Prophet. In a heart shaped photo was Hermione hugging Harry. "I can't believe it! She's done it again. 'Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl," Chelly snorted there as she ate a mouthful of hash browns but Hermione went on, "seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report, is none other than the Bulgarian bonbon Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow.'"

"You and Viktor?" Chelly snorted again. "Yeah right…that'll be the day."

"So how are you taking the emotional blow?" Ebony asked Harry.

"Oh, I'm all racked up inside…it'll heal over though," Harry teased.

"There's more," Hermione said and continued. "Sources do report, however, that Harry Potter has been seen about with Ebony Snape, daughter of the Head of Slytherin house. A soon to be blossoming romance. More details to come.'"

Ebony shook her head. "Amazing what she comes up with. Don't worry. Next week I'll be seen kissing George and Harry will be dubbed another emotional blow. How ever will you deal with it all, Harry?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just my luck."

"You lose to the better man, Harry," George teased.

"Really? Who's Ebony dating now?" Ron teased.

George turned half around and grabbed the last piece of bacon from Ron's plate eating it to spite him.

"Hey! That was the last one!"

"I know," George nodded.

Ron glared and stuffed another mouthful of eggs into his mouth, pieces dropping from his chin as he slurped his pumpkin juice.

George stared at him. "And you wonder why no girl will date you…"

Oliver looked at Chelly, waiting for her to insert a Hermione joke. She shook her head at him. "Can't talk. Eating."

"Parcel for you, Mr. Weasley," Nigel, a first year, said handing Ron the package and then stared at Harry. Ebony frowned and Hermione cleared her throat wondering why he was still standing there.

"Not now, Nigel," Ron muttered to him and the little boy ran off. Ebony, Chelly, and Hermione gave Ron a curious look. "I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph…oh look, mum sent me something."

George scooted Ebony over so Ron could open the box. Ron removed the randy looking dress type robe that was clearly out dated and stood up with it. "Mum sent me a dress."

"Well it does match your eyes," Harry teased, "Did it come with a bonnet?" Harry rummaged through the box. "Ah ha," he held up the ruffled tie piece.

"Ginny, these must be for you," Ron said addressing his sister who sat further down the table.

"I'm not wearing that, its ghastly."

Hermione started laughing, reading the note that came with it.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked as Hermione passed the note to Oliver who held it between Chelly so she could read it. The two started laughing as well passing it to George and Ebony.

"They're not for Ginny. They're for you," Hermione said and that sent George and Fred on a laughing roll. "Dress robes."

"Dress robes? For what?" Ron asked, voice squeaking.

Ebony stared across at Chelly suddenly. Her best friend an evil grin. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes," Chelly nodded, tapping her fingers together. "You remember the bet…it is time to pay your part."

Ebony put her head on the table. The year just got better.

**SHOPPING**

"It's not that bad, you big baby," Chelly said, pulling on Ebony's arm as they reached the dress shop in Hogsmeade. Hermione, luckily, was there to help her, dragging Ebony's other arm. The only time she ever saw the two working together in harmony to do anything which was to drag her into her own misery.

"Easy for you to say, you two don't mind dresses so much," she said and tried pulling back. They seemed incredibly stronger for a change.

"If you don't cooperate," Hermione said opening the door, "I will immobilize you in. We're not on school grounds so technically I can."

Hermione pulled her in and she grabbed the edge of the door, trying to fight it. Chelly put her boot on her best friend's back side and shoved her in, closing the door to the store behind her. "It's one 

night, Eb, and you promised your dad in the bet that'd you'd go in a dress. And you already said yes to George. No going back now so just get it over with."

She sighed and stomped her feet as they looked through all the dresses and the racks and each girl picked out two or three to try on.

"Ready to try those on?" she asked.

"Yes, but we just need one large room to change in. Too many zippers and stuff not to need help," Chelly said and the lady flicked her wand at a door on the right of the dressing room hall.

"That should be big enough for you three."

They pushed Ebony towards it, making her go in first. "I hate you both," she said as they began trying on the first round of dresses.

"Yeah, yeah," Chelly said, having Hermione tie the back of the white dress she had on first. "I'm just glad I shaved my legs."

Ebony zipped the back of the strapless white and pink gown Hermione tried on while Chelly finished zipping the back of her baby blue strapless dress. "Glad I did too."

"Let's go see how these look," Chelly said and the three stepped out of the dressing room and around the corner, eyes widening as the group of boys that sat on the couch in front of the dressing room hall.

"Where did you all come from?" Ebony asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Well, George mentioned you were going dress shopping," Fred explained. "And he said that you said he wasn't allowed to go and neither was Oliver…so I said I'd come for him."

"And you all," Chelly asked pointing at Seamus, Harry, Ron, and Neville. "Especially _you_." She pointed at Cedric. He was sitting on the couch next to Neville.

"I couldn't pass up on this when I heard you'd be here."

"And I told Seamus about it who told Neville who told Ron who told Harry," Fred explained.

"Now go twirl in the mirror," Seamus gestured. "Give us a looksy."

"I'll give you a black eye," Ebony growled as the three looked in the mirror.

"Definitely not this one," Chelly said. "I don't like the ruffle in the front and it makes my stomach look chubby."

"Yeah, I look like a dark version of Cinderella," Ebony put in.

"Least you don't look like a cotton candy pillow," Hermione shook her head. "Let's try on the next bunch."

They went back to the dressing room where Chelly put on a black strapless dress that had a light blue line running up both sides. Ebony tried in the dark blue thin strapped one and Hermione tried the red one.

They came out again and the boys gave a whistle. "Are you all in the same room?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, its easier to dress that way," Hermione said as she turned in the mirror. The boys just stared at them, none making a sound, jaws slack. "Mmm…red is not my color."

"Blue isn't mine," Ebony shook her head.

"And I don't like the fit of this," Chelly said. "Back to the room."

They all turned and paused at the boys who still stared.

"Will you all pick your jaws up off the floor and quit drooling," Ebony shook her head.

"Honestly," said Hermione as they stepped back into the room.

"Here," Chelly flicked her wand at the wall in the dressing room. A mirror appeared where the wall once was. "There, now we don't have to go back out there. Hand me the blue one I grabbed."

She slipped that one on while this time Hermione tried on the lighter pink one and Ebony the white and black one. They stared in the mirror, all three smiling. They had found their dresses.

"Perfect," Ebony said, turning to see the back of it.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Chelly grinned.

"I adore this one…I just need a date now," Hermione frowned.

Chelly patted her shoulder. "Good luck with that."

To the disappointment of the boys the girls came out back in their clothes and paid for their dresses, making sure no one else saw them until the night of the ball.

**STUDY HALL BLUNDERS**

"This is mad," Ron whispered in the study hall. Ebony sat across from the two of them, reading more into her book while Chelly drew in her notebook, animated pictures of hearts with Krum's name scrolled in them, playing with the pen cap in her mouth. "At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates."

Snape walked by then, grabbing Ron's head and roughly moved him back to face the table.

"More than likely," Ebony muttered and glanced up, keeping her eyes on her father. She didn't put it past him to do the same to her if she was caught talking to them.

"Well, us and Neville," Ron snickered.

"Yeah, but then again, he can take himself," Harry chuckled.

"For your information," Ebony whispered. "Neville has a date."

Ron let out a breath and glanced to see if Snape had heard, mumbling to himself. "Now I'm really depressed."

Fred scribbled a note and slid it to Ron, Ebony glanced at it as it slid past her. He was telling him to get a move on and find a date.

"Who you going with then?" Ron whispered after Snape walked by.

Fred bundled up the paper and threw it at Angelina who glared at him until he asked her to go to the ball with him. She smiled and nodded. Fred winked at Ron.

"And you both got dates right?" Ron looked hopefully at Chelly and Ebony.

"Yup," Chelly nodded, continuing to doodle in her notebook, twirling the pen cap on the table now.

"Couldn't you take us out of pity?"

"I pity you both. I really do," Ebony said. "But I'm going with George."

Ron let out a sigh and glanced at Hermione. "Oi, Hermione. You're a girl."

Hermione huffed. "Very well spotted."

"Coulda fooled me," Chelly grumbled.

Ebony snickered and stopped abruptly as her father was making his way back towards them, peering over the notebook he was reading while Harry tried in vain to get his attention. Chelly had glanced up from her drawings with a smile, in need of amusement.

"Come with one of us?" Ron asked.

Snape closed the notebook and used it to hit Ron in the back of the head before hitting Harry with it as well, who tried his best not to laugh. Ebony and Chelly snickered across from them.

"Come on," Ron continued, rubbing the back of his head. "It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl, it's just sad."

"I won't be going alone because, believe it or not, someone's asked me!" Hermione shut her books and left the bench in an angry rush, handing her notebook to Professor Snape before coming back to grab her books and hiss angrily at Ron. "And I said yes!"

"Wow," Chelly watched her storm out. "Someone asked that out…amazing."

"Bloody hell," Ron said watching her leave. "She's lying right."

"If you say so," Harry shrugged.

"Look, we've just gotta grit our teeth and do it," Ron said. "Tonight, when we get back to the common room, we'll both have partners. Agreed?"

Ebony cleared her throat, trying to warn Ron and Harry of her father standing just behind them. But it was no use. Her father laid down the notebooks he was carrying with a roll of his eyes then fixed his sleeves and grabbed both of them by the back of their heads, shoving them down.

"I tried to warn you," Ebony said as her dad continued to walk on.

"No you didn't," Ron whispered.

"I cleared my throat."

"Gee, thanks for the obvious hint," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well I couldn't say anything, he was right there."

"And I thought it'd be too damn funny," Chelly snickered, putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"How are we to get dates?" Ron asked.

"It's your fault for waiting so long," Chelly told him and shook her head. "You should have started asking the minute it was announced."

"Easy for you both to say, you have boyfriends. You're guaranteed to go," Ron sighed and cleared his throat a little, looking past Chelly and Ebony.

"I'd hope so. I'd curse George if he asked anyone but me."

"Yeah…Krum didn't ask me before Oliver could," Chelly shrugged. "Oh well, he will have to do and he better like my dress."

Ebony rolled her eyes. "You all better be happy I'm even wearing one…I just had to make that stupid bet with my father. Dumbest thing I ever did. Just had to go and open my mouth."

Before they could say anything else, Snape had grabbed the two of them by the back of their heads, both by their ponytails, knocking their heads together. Both girls let out a small cry and various "ows", glaring up at him as he kept walking by.

"Thanks for the warning," Chelly shot at the two.

"What? I cleared my throat," Ron said and Ebony glared.

"Least I'm not the only one wearing a dress to the ball," she shot back at Ron who's smile fell at the reminder. Ebony smiled going back to reading her book. She felt better already.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I only own Ebony and Chelly_

**DRESS**

Snape rapped his knuckles on his daughter's bedroom door. He had gotten tired of waiting by the fireplace with his book. After reading the same page for the sixth time and still not comprehending what he read from the distractions on his mind, he gave up deciding instead to knock on Ebony's door. She had been locked in there for over an hour and he was beginning to wonder if she had crawled out the window or dug her way out to escape being seen in a dress. He wouldn't put it past her.

"Yes?" she called out from somewhere in her room.

At least he was reassured that she was still in her room without escaping. Yet. "You do realize the ball starts in little less than twenty minutes? Your…date should be here shortly."

"I know, I know," she huffed. "It's just…I'm not so sure about this…I mean…the dress is nice…I just don't know if I want to do this."

"You have no choice, this is your end of the deal you lost," he reminded her. It was two years ago they had made the bet she had lost in which she promised to attend the ball in a dress. His only real hope of ever seeing her in dress was to bet against her. It was pitiful but it worked.

"I know," he heard her sigh.

"Now if you are done getting ready, I'd like to see you before you run off with that Weasley boy."

He heard her let out a breath. "All right…just…no criticism."

Snape backed up from the door as he heard her doorknob turn. It cracked open and he saw her eyes peak out first shadowed with gray and black eye shadow to make her blue eyes stand clearly out. She looked sheepishly shy and he smiled. "Come on, now."

She sighed again and opened the door, standing fully in the door way, one hand still braced on the door where her newly painted black nails tapped the wood. Snape felt his jaw drop a bit as he stared at her. The dress was simple elegant. Thin black straps met the black part of it that covered her chest but then spilled snow white to the floor with only a black stripe in the back of her dress, from her lower back to the floor, that clashed nicely with the white. Her back was bare except for the straps that turned to jewels in the back and met the material on the sides to keep it from slipping or spilling, attaching to the black portion of the dress at her lower back just as it did at the front of her dress.

"Well?" Ebony asked twisting the black pearl ring on her finger, a nervous habit.

"You look…remarkably beautiful," he said and tried to find the words.

"Really?" she looked down at her dress.

"Yes," he nodded. "I'd wish you'd wear dresses more often, but I know better than to ask."

"This will be the last time for a long time," she told him.

"Well, in that case," Chelly said behind her and Ebony turned around just as the flash of the camera went off. "Gotcha!"

Ebony glared at her. "You could have warned me."

"And risk you running away, never," she shook her head, ready for the ball. She held her camera up again. "Now I want one of you and your Dad."

"No," Ebony shook her head. "You have one picture that's enough."

"Oh come on," Chelly stomped her high heeled foot, clutching her camera. "You already said this is the last time you'll wear a dress for awhile and God knows that'll probably be until your wedding which will be _years_ from now and I won't get another opportunity to get a picture of you and your dad together while you're in a dress."

"Fine," she huffed and moved closer to her father. "But this is the last one."

"If you say so," Chelly said and snapped the ten second loop picture. "There, all done. See, it didn't hurt." She took the picture from her camera, fanning it out and looking at the mini memory clip before giving it to Snape.

"No," Ebony winced, shifting on her feet. "But these heels promise too."

There was a knock on the door just then and Snape was the quickest to it, seeing as how he was the only one not in heels. George and Oliver stood at the door, decked out in their dress robes and ties, both wearing the traditional black and white.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"We're here for the girls," Oliver said.

"I know what you're here for," he said in his usual tone. "I just hope you know how to treat these girls because if one hair or wrinkle is out of place on either of them, I will try to sympathize with the tragedy that befalls each of you."

"Yes, sir," George smiled though Oliver looked a bit paler. "You can trust us."

"I do hope for your sakes," he moved away from the door way letting the boys enter.

"Holy Merlin," Oliver mumbled looking Chelly over. She tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder where it tumbled in curls down her bare back. The blue eye shadow she wore matched the cerulean blue of her halter dress that cascaded down to the floor, but didn't quite touch it due to her three inch heels. The bottom layer of her dress was covered by the sheal of the top layer, but was a darker blue covered in black poka dots that matched the lining of her halter where it tied off behind her neck.

"You look great," he said in awe.

"I know," she batted her eyes at him.

"Wow…" George eyed Ebony, moving around her to see all of the dress. "Fred said you looked good in a dress but I didn't believe him until now…only because I couldn't imagine you in a dress."

"And you won't see her in any less tonight," Snape warned. Ebony shot him a look that went unfazed.

"Don't worry Professor Snape, I wouldn't dare try anything tonight," he promised holding up his hand like a boy scout. "You have my word on that. All I want to do tonight is dance and have fun and not worry about school work."

"You never worry about school work," Ebony corrected him.

He shrugged. "I know." He held his elbow out to Ebony. "We better get going, don't want to be late."

She took it giving her father a wink. "I'll see you there."

"Yes you will…I will have my eye on all of you," he warned, holding the door open for them all to leave. He watched them walk down the hall, a smile lingering on his face as he looked at the picture in his hand of himself and Ebony, smiling brightly while she blushed in a giggle, forever trapped in that moment. He shook his head and put it up on his fireplace before leaving the room to supervise the dance and the two boys that were with his girls.

**HERMIONES ENTRANCE**

The four walked down the stairs together, arm in arm with their dates until they reached the landing and separated for a moment.

"I'll be right back," Oliver said. "I'm going to go get something to drink. Would you like something?"

"No, I'll just drink whatever you have," Chelly told him.

"All right," he kissed her cheek. "I'll be right quick."

"Well," George said and gazed around the hall, not spotting the Potions Master anywhere and grabbed Ebony's hand. "I know for a fact no one in the Gryffindor common room for the moment…and I left my…sock in there," he glanced at his watch. "And we got thirty minutes til we have to be at the ball…so, Ebony how bout you come help me find it. Should only take twenty minutes max to find."

She chuckled, "Twenty minutes to find a sock?"

"Yeah," he said, dragging her closer to him.

"Hmm…" she pursued her lips. "I guess I can help you find your sock."

"Excellent," he smiled and headed towards the hall. "We'll be right back Chell!"

"Yeah, yeah, have fun," she waved them off and walked down the remainder of the stairs.

"She looks beautiful," Padma said with a gasp looking up the stairs.

"I know," Harry said but his eyes were on Cho where she stood with none other than Cedric. So that's the poor girl he tricked into going with him. Chelly pitied her already.

"Awe, thank you," Chelly said, thinking it was her they were talking about. She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Not you," Padma said correcting her and pointed up the stairs. Both Harry and Chelly turned to see Hermione coming down in the pinkish dress she had bought with them. "Her."

"Oh what the hell," Chelly muttered as she came down the stairs. "Who in their right mind is going with her?"

Viktor Krum bowed to Hermione as she reached the landing and took her hand.

"Oh, what the fuck?" Chelly said in disbelief. "She's going with Krum! How the hell did she get him to ask her? What is the world coming to? I don't get it…I just don't get it. What the hell has she got that I don't, because it's certainly not boobs."

Harry chuckled and shook his head at her rant. "Well…she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"That doesn't mean anything. I'd have gone if he'd have asked."

"But you have Oliver…speaking of which," Harry gestured as Wood approached with a smile to his girlfriend.

"Are you ready, darlin'?" he asked her with a loving smile, and handed her the rest of his water.

She rolled her eyes, still in her shock and disbelief. "I guess…you'll do."

He frowned at Harry who just shook his head. Chelly downed the water in the cup. "We just have to wait a few more minutes for Ebony."

"Where are they at?" he asked looking around.

"She went to help him find his sock," she chuckled.

"Nice," Oliver nodded.

Chelly started laughing and pointed down the hall. "Not really."

Oliver turned and both watched as Ebony came walking up by herself, giggling like crazy.

"Where's George?" Oliver asked.

Ebony just pointed down the hall and George appeared suddenly, a pained expression on his face as he was pulled by his ear by Professor Snape.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me?" Chelly laughed.

"No," Ebony said and wiped at her eyes careful of her makeup. "He caught us heading there but I get off because I'm his daughter. George on the other hand," she gestured to where her father was giving him a speech still twisting his ear to make sure the point got across.

"If your dad's not careful he'll end up taking George's ear off," Chelly warned.

"I wouldn't put it past him."

After a few minutes he released George and entered into the Great Hall. George came back to them, rubbing at his ear. "Your father has got a temper."

"I know," she patted his shoulder. "You should have just thought of a better lie than you were looking for your sock."

"I had to think quick. Not one of my strong suits."

"I know, come on though, we all better get in there," Ebony said and waved at Harry as they entered in on the sides to get a better way to the dance floor once it all began. Snow cascaded down from the ceiling, disappearing before it could reach the ground. The entire place looked like a winter wonderland, a memory none of them would soon forget.

**DANCE INTRUDER AND SAVIOR**

Three hours of dancing and she was amazed her feet weren't killing her. Chelly had ditched her high heels an hour into it, setting them on a chair, preferring to dance bare foot. Ebony liked the security of shoes whether they had a heel or not. And the shoes didn't stop her from dancing with her friends during the band either. They stood more to the back then the mosh pit like front. Chelly even got to dance a bit with Viktor, earning her a grin that would last for days as Hermione danced with Oliver to the rock music. Ebony twirled with Fred at one point, laughing as he spun her around and surprisingly enough had a turn with Goyle and Crabbe, no Draco in sight as they all partied. Chelly grabbed Hermione's hand and Ebony's during a rock song as they took turnings spinning each other, laughing hysterically as their dates did the same. The glowing happiness from dancing with Viktor must have sent Chelly's inhibitions off as she agreed to dance with Cedric, letting Oliver dance with Cho to another of the band's rock songs. The others decided to switch dates for that song as well and Ebony found herself dancing with Viktor. Not that she had a complaint on that.

Three hours of it until Chelly and Oliver, seeing an open opportunity as Snape was nowhere in sight, headed outside to the quad area. Ebony waved them off and stayed with George, Viktor and Hermione. She spotted Harry sitting at one of the tables with Ron and their dates, just sitting there looking glum. She smiled at him and he returned it with a small wave.

"I'm going to get something to drink," George gasped with a smile and hugged her close as the band departed and the slower music started.

"You don't want to do any sneaking off like Chelly," she giggled, arms going around his neck.

"No," he rubbed at his ear. "Not sure it'll stay on next time. I'm gonna play it safe for tonight."

"Yea, I heard the key words in there, 'for tonight'."

"Nothing gets past you," he kissed her cheek. "I just hope Oliver doesn't get caught…I'd hate to be him otherwise. You want something to drink?"

"Sure," she nodded, moving her hands from around him.

"I'll be back in a minute," he told her and left the dance floor.

Ebony stood there for a moment to find a place to sit at an empty table. A hand grabbed hers roughly and pulled. Ebony nearly tripped on her heels but caught herself at the last moment to stare into Draco's eyes as he grinned at her.

"Now I've got you to myself since Weasley's gone off," he smiled and put his hands on her waist. Ebony pulled back but he pulled her forward. She put her hands out, placing them on his upper arms so he couldn't pull her in any closer.

"He'll be back, Draco," she warned.

"I'll just tell him to piss off, I'm dancing with you now."

"I'd rather sit down."

"Not until I've had my dance," he told her.

"I'm not a prize to be passed around or take when you please," she said angrily.

"It's a shame Weasley asked you to the dance before I could. I could have shown you a better time."

"You're assuming I'd have said yes if you asked me."

"You would have."

"I'd rather have gone alone then with you, Malfoy," she was glad to hear the song ending and pulled back from him but he grabbed her tighter. "You've had your song."

"Yes, but your bafoon of a date isn't back yet and it's only polite."

"Like you know what that words means," she seethed.

"Excuse me," Harry said to Ebony. She hadn't seen him walk towards them, too busy arguing with Draco. "May I have the next dance?"

"Yes," she smiled. "You may." She moved herself from Draco both of them giving him a smile that was anything but nice. He frowned, eyes angry as he stomped off.

Ebony let out a sigh, resting her head on Harry's shoulder for a moment. "Thank you for saving me from that…I wasn't sure I could take much more before I kneed him in the groin."

"Well, in that case, I should have waited a little longer before I asked you," Harry teased and put his hands on his waist a bit unsure at first.

Ebony noticed. "I don't bite, Harry."

"I know, I just never really danced with a girl."

"How cute," she giggled, her hands on his shoulders. "I see you're not having that much fun with your date?"

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"I know you wanted to take Cho…I'm sorry she went with Cedric."

"It's okay," he told her and glanced around. "Where's Chelly?"

"Not with Cedric," she snorted and then whispered. "She snuck off with Oliver."

He smiled. "My lips are sealed."

"Good, because my Dad's already given George hell."

"Speaking of your Dad…sorry to bring this up…but have you talked to…Snuffles?"

She frowned at first and then got it, her mouth forming an O. "Yes, I write to him. He was doing good last I checked. Uncle Remus checks in on him from time to time. I write to them both at least once every two weeks."

"That's good. I didn't know if you had or not."

"Course I do, I don't abandon my family completely. I still got you here and I watch out for your sorry arse."

Harry smiled with a nod. "More than you should."

"I do it because I want to," she told him, looking him in the eye. "Because you're my family, one of my best friends, and I love you for it."

"Thanks Eb," he told her and hugged her, neither of them noticed Ginny's stare from across the way where she danced with Neville or the looming figure behind them.

A voice cleared behind Harry as a new soft song started. Harry looked over his shoulder as Ebony did and saw Snape standing there. Harry immediately dropped his hand from Ebony's waist.

"May I interrupt while you tend to your own date who, by the looks of it, sits by herself with the Weasley boy?" he asked with a bit of contempt.

"Yes, sir. I was just saving her from having to dance with Malfoy," he said.

"Which, as we all know is a fate worse than death to me," Ebony smiled at Harry. "Thank you."

He nodded his head and started backing away. "Anytime, I'll see you later." He gave a nod to Snape and left the dance floor.

His eyes turned back to his daughter and he held his hand out to her. "May I? Or are you to old and proud to dance with your father?"

She grinned and took his hand, finding the song that was playing to be the most appropriate. It sounded like Vienna Teng's Harbor. She loved this song. Not too slow but not so fast you couldn't dance at a reasonable pace as she did now. "I'm never too old to dance with you."

"Good to know," he said.

"You haven't been giving my date a hard time have you?" she asked, wondering where George was.

"No, I do believe he learned his lesson earlier."

"Before or after you were twisting his ear off."

"After, he didn't seem to get it before…obviously."

"He's a good guy. I like him."

"I know," he told her. "Which is why I'm being so careful about it."

She smiled and shook her head slightly. "Never change."

"I don't plan to," he said. "I'm just trying to accommodate to you growing up…you're not the same little girl you used to be."

"I'll always be your little girl."

He smiled a little. "Nothing will change that."

Ebony enjoyed the rest of the song with him, leaning her head on his shoulder as she put this to memory, knowing it would go in her Pensive later because this type of thing wouldn't happen again until she got married, if ever she danced with her father again.

The song ended and he gave her the smallest of smiles. "Seems your date would like you back." Snape turned and motioned George over who had been watching from the sidelines with a keen smile. He stepped forward and Snape gave him his daughter's hand. "I believe she is your date after all."

"Thank you, sir," he nodded.

"Don't try anything funny though, Mr. Weasley…you will be caught if you do, trust me on that."

George nodded at the threat, fully believing it, one hand touching his ear.

"Other than that, have a good night," Snape said and walked off, out the doors to the quad area.

George handed Ebony her punch as they sat down. "He went out to the quad didn't he?"

"Uh huh," Ebony sipped her drink.

"Chelly and Oliver are out there, aren't they?"

"Uh huh."

George whistled. "I'd hate to be them if they get caught."

"_Uh huh_."

**CAUGHT**

Harry walked out into the quad area, passed swaying carriages and across the snow to the corridor. It was certainly hot in the Great Hall and a lot cooler out here, a lot easier to think. He had less than three days to find out what to do with the egg and then decipher whatever clue came from that into what the next task would be. Not a lot of time when you had absolutely nothing to go on with. He leaned against one of the pillars, wondering how he was going to figure all this out when he heard two voices coming from the quad area. He peeked around seeing Karkaroff speaking with Snape.

"It's happening again, like before," Igor hissed in fear and anger. "And soon not you or anyone else will be able to deny it."

"I told you already, Igor," Snape said, opening a carriage door and peaking inside, looking for something or someone. "I see no reason to discuss it."

Something caught Snape's attention at a carriage across the way. He hurried over to it, opening the door. "Ten points from Hufflepuff, Faucet. And the same for Ravenclaw, Stebbins," he ushered the kids out shutting the carriage door. Once they had run off, Igor started again.

"It's a sign, Severus. You know it is," Igor argued.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he walked past him.

"Really?" Igor spun around. "Perhaps you don't mind rolling up your sleeve," reaching for Severus's left arm.

Snape backed away from him, lifting his arm out of his reach.

"You don't fool me, Severus. You are scared," Igor concluded. "Confess it."

Snape stood up to the taller man. "I have nothing to be scared of, Igor, can you say the same?"

Igor's eyes flickered with fear. "Can your daughter say the same?"

"Ebony has nothing to do with this," he said coolly.

"She seems to know a lot to not be involved."

"She's very intelligent and observant and does what she can to survive. She has nothing to fear from this…in fact, I believe she'll be safer from it than you are. Do you agree?"

Igor stood rigid before turning and walking the other direction. Snape let out a breath and noticed the last carriage on his right. Harry watched as he strolled over to it casually, arms folded over his chest, head tilted to the side. Harry heard the giggles from where he stood coming from inside.

"_Aperio_," Snape flicked his wand and the side door opened, spilling Chelly part way out.

She stared upside down at a scowling Snape. "Uh oh."

Oliver looked like he was about to be executed as he sat up onto his knees.

"Uh oh, indeed, Ms. Murillo," Snape said, folding his arms again. "Do you care to explain what you were doing in the carriage?"

"I was…I was – uh…" she sat up twisting around to get out of the carriage. Oliver followed her out, standing behind her as a shield, partially hoping Snape wouldn't curse Chelly to get to him. "I was looking for my earring…I thought I lost the damn thing in the carriage when we were sitting in there because it was so cold and then we decided to go back in but I couldn't find my earring so Oliver was helping me look for it."

"So that's why you were in there, on your back…with Oliver…looking for your earring," he repeated.

"Yep, we were still looking for it when you opened the door."

"Uh huh," Snape said, not believing a word of it. "A blue diamond earring?"

"Yeah."

"Like the ones you're currently wearing…in both ears."

Chelly touched her ears, feeling both of them. She gave a nervous smile and laugh. "Will you look at that? We found them," she grabbed Oliver's arm. "We'll just be on our way now. I sure am thirsty from searching for them. No need to disturb you from your work, Professor."

"Wait a moment," he grabbed the back of Oliver's shirt. The boy let out a terrified yelp. "Chelly, you can go back inside…I just need a moment to…talk to Mr. Wood here."

Oliver shot Chelly pleading eyes, mouthing 'help'.

"Uhh…ummm…" Chelly mumbled.

"Go on, before I decide that you need a chastity potion slipped into your morning juice to prevent further…loss of earrings."

"Right. I'm going," Chelly said, sending sorry eyes to Oliver as she walked back up the steps into the Great Hall.

Once out of eye sight, Snape let go of Oliver's shirt. "We're going to have a little chat, the same one I had with Mr. Weasley," he informed the boy.

"Okay…th-that doesn't sound so bad," Oliver said.

"Oh, the chat isn't so bad," he grabbed Oliver by his ear, twisting. He let out a cry of pain as he doubled over with Snape's hand dragging him down, pulling him closer to the corridor. "It's this part that seems to be the worst. I will tell you the same thing I told the Weasley boy after he tried to run off with my daughter. I only do this to you because I care for those two girls and they are getting older which, in turn, means they're more interested in boys, specifically the two of you. Now I do know that you and Ms. Murillo have been dating for some time, I accept that, what I don't accept is you feeling the need to sneak off with her on school grounds to go…how did she put it…search for her earring," he twisted Oliver's ear again, earning a round of "ow's" from the poor boy. "I may be older, but don't insult my intelligence, especially after I asked you not to. Treat her with respect as well as the school grounds, because it's not difficult for me to find out what you two are up to around here. I don't care what you do off campus, or when there's no students on ground, just don't be stupid about it. I respect and like both you and Mr. Weasley and prefer Ms. Murillo to be with you than that dim-witted thick skulled Bulgarian boy. And so does she, or she'd have left you for him. Now…do you have any thing you feel you need to add in or correct me on?" he asked.

"No, sir," Oliver winced.

"Good," he released Oliver with a shove. The boy stood up with a grimace, rubbing his ear. "Next time I won't be so kind. You may go back to the party. Have a good night."

"Yes, sir," Oliver nodded and hurried off through the double doors to rejoin his friends and put some ice on his ear. After Snape continued off on the other direction, Harry snuck back inside, wondering on top of everything else, what Snape and Igor had been arguing about.

**MIRROR OF ERISED**

Ebony walked alone down the hall, barefoot in her a tank top and sweats, hair in a ponytail, face clean of makeup. Chelly was sound asleep back in the chambers having passed out as soon as she changed out of her dress into her PJ's. It was well after two in the morning when they got back from the dance and the boy's saw them off. Ebony waited up to see if her father would return but he hadn't. It was nearly three when she left the chambers deciding to go for a walk. She wasn't sure where she was going at first, but after a few minutes she recognized where her feet were taking her. She knew in the back of her mind she probably shouldn't go but it made no difference now. She had already taken the stairs to the hall and was approaching the locked door.

She waved her hand in front of it, diamonds glowing red and the door unlocked, cracking open. She pushed it open and stepped inside. The mirror stood at the far end of the wall to her right in the otherwise empty dark room, a sheet draped over it. Ever so slowly Ebony walked up to it, taking careful steps towards it. She almost expected it to attack her or disappear all together.

Ebony reached her hand out touching the red silk sheet draped over it, fingers lingering over it as they brushed the sleek material. She knew beneath it was the Mirror of Erisd. She hadn't looked into it in three years, the last she did she saw herself standing with her dad next to her, both her dad's. It kept fading from one to the other, as if she wasn't sure who she chose, who she loved, or who truly loved her. She wondered what she'd see now.

She pulled at the sheet and it slid from the mirror, tumbling in a velvet curtain wave to the floor. Her eyes met the mirror…and she saw her blue eyes stare back…just herself and nothing more. With a frown she looked at the writing across it, it was surely the right mirror. But she only saw her reflection staring back. She touched the glass and wondered if it were broken or defective since last she saw it.

"I thought you'd be back in here at some point."

Ebony turned to see Dumbledore standing in the room. She feared she'd be in trouble til she saw the smile on his face. "I'm sorry, Head Master. I was here before I even knew where I was going."

"Feet are funny that way, they take you to the place you didn't know you ever wanted to be. Like this mirror for example, shows you things you were unaware you wanted."

She looked back at it, still only seeing her reflection. "Is it broken?"

"No, it still shows what you what would make you happy," he told her.

She frowned at it. "But…I only see myself."

"Ah, then you are one of very lucky few, Ebony," he said and stood next to her. "You see only your reflection as it is in the mirror…meaning you are content with your life the way it is, perfectly happy."

Her frown faded into a look of surprise as she gazed at herself. She tried to think of anything she could want. She had a boyfriend she was happy with, maybe even loved. She had great friends, a good yet tiresome job, she knew Sirius was safe and content with her life, she had patched things up with her godfather, she had Harry, and she had her father and knew he loved her just as much as she loved him. She had everything she had ever wanted in her life.

"I am happy," she said with a nod and a smile.

"Good, if anyone deserves to be happy, my dear, you are one of them," he said and put an arm around her shoulders. "Now let's get you back to your room, I'm sure your father will be back there by now."

She followed him out and glanced once more at the mirror but did a double take, blinking a few times. She saw nothing but herself again, but she was sure as she had glanced at it that she had seen three distinctive figures smiling back at her. But that couldn't be possible. She had no desire that she knew of to even try to like those people. After all, what did she care for the Malfoy's?

**CRACKING THE EGG**

"What did it say again, Harry?" Chelly asked as she looked through another book. This wasn't even her tournament yet she found herself buried in books in the library, occasionally dodging ones that flew past her head.

"Come seek us where our voices sound," Harry repeated. He had his head lying on one of the books in front of him.

"That's easy, that's the Black Lake," Ebony answered with a shrug, tilting her chair back next to Harry.

"An hour long you'll have to look," Harry read the next line.

"Obvious," Hermione said but frowned. "Though, admittedly, potentially problematic."

"Potentially problematic?" Harry exclaimed. "When was the last time any of you held your breath for an hour?"

"Look Harry," Hermione pulled a chair up along his other side. "We can do this. The five of us can figure it out."

"If one wakes up," Chelly threw a crumbled up paper at Ron who woke with a start.

"It can't be too difficult," Ron said.

"He's got a point, if it were impossible they wouldn't have you do it," Ebony agreed.

"Sorry to break up this meeting of skulls," Mad Eye said as he approached. "But McGonagall wants to see you."

Harry went to stand up. "Not you, Harry. Just the three ladies."

"Huh?" Chelly frowned. "Why us?"

"She didn't say, she said just to get there," they glanced at each other with a shrug and stood. Ebony patted Harry's shoulder on the way out. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

They left Harry and Ron standing there with Neville approaching to figure it out

**TAKEN**

"You need us to what!" Chelly exclaimed. McGonagall and Dumbledore had just finished telling the three of them why they had been summoned to the office and all were a little less than thrilled as they stood there listening.

"You heard me, Ms. Murillo," McGonagall said with a sigh.

"But I can't hold my breath that long. None of us can," Hermione said in disbelief.

"That's why you'll have taken the sleeping charm. You won't be breathing until you hit the surface. You'll be perfectly safe."

"What if we don't want to?" Ebony asked.

"You have no choice, I'm afraid," McGonagall answered.

"But why?" Ebony pointed the question at Dumbledore.

His own blue eyes board into hers but she didn't blink. "The second task requires the champions to recover what was taken from them. Someone they treasure most in their lives, or even for the moment, someone they have feelings for."

Chelly blinked. "Why am I here? And more importantly, why is she here?" she jerked her thumb at Hermione who glared in return.

"It seems Mr. Diggory holds you most highly, Ms. Murillo," Dumbledore answered.

She shook her head. "Oh no, no, no. See I have a boyfriend and it's not Diggory."

"I know that, but you are not the champion and be that as it may, Diggory holds you highly. He'd want to retrieve you. You are what's taken from him. Each of you is linked to a certain champion. Ms, Granger's being that of Mr. Krum who has taken a shinning to her."

Ebony's eyes shot to Dumbledore. That could only mean she belonged to Harry since she didn't know Fleur. She was what Harry would want to retrieve. Dumbledore met her eyes as if waiting for them. "And Ebony won Harry's attention by an inch, Weasley being second."

Ebony ran her fingers through her black hair. "My Dad won't be thrilled about this," she muttered.

"He won't know until it's over, my dear. None of you can say anything," McGonagall said and had her wand at the ready. "In fact…the three of you won't be going back to your rooms tonight."

"No, I'm not agreeing to this," Chelly shook her head and started backing up to the door. "You can find someone else for Diggory because I have Oliver. Cho's a lovely girl, try her."

"I am sorry, Ms. Murrillo, you leave me no choice really," McGonagall flicked her wand and a mist of swirling gray sparkles flew from it, sparkling over Chelly. She swayed on her feet and collapsed to the ground in a heap causing the other two to stare.

"Professor, you just knocked out a student," Hermione gasped in shock.

"She's in an Enchanted Sleep, not to worry. She will be fine."

"But this can't be right. This can't be possible to do. What if they fail?"

"You'll still be safe."

"But-."

"You will be just find, Ms. Granger," McGonagall flicked her wand again and the gray sparkles settled over Hermione and her eyes shut, legs giving out as she fell next to Chelly.

Ebony watched both accounts silently and looked at her two professors. "I don't mind it so much," she shrugged. "I take it as a compliment to mean so much to someone, especially since its Harry. The irony in that is astronomical considering my heritage, both adopted and not."

"You do understand why we have to do this," Dumbledore said.

Ebony nodded. "So no one will know. So in the morning, those who we matter to will notice we're not there and worry…though I'm sure my Dad will be a little more than worried."

"Severus will understand."

She snorted. "Doesn't mean he'll be happy about it. This will just add to the list."

"He's a parent," Dumbledore said with a soft smile. "Worrying about you and being upset at times is part of his job as one."

"Then I'm doing my part in worrying him," she nodded with a tired smile and let out a deep breath, cracking her neck. "Let's get this over with."

McGonagall lifted her wand.

"Wait!" Ebony removed the ring from her finger and handed it Dumbledore, she almost took of the watch on her left wrist but then thought better of it. "I don't want to risk losing my ring…give it to my Dad tomorrow at the task…he'll know to hold it for me."

Dumbledore took the ring from her with a curt nod. "It'll be safe and waiting for you."

She took another breath, making sure she wasn't around anything she'd injure herself on or that she wouldn't land on her friends. "Okay, go ahead."

McGonagall flicked her wand and the gray sparkles fell over Ebony. She blinked once before collapsing to the floor in a deep slumber, aware of nothing else around her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: It seems the one I'm currently working on (the AU) is a lot longer than this one turned out to be. Hope you enjoy it until my AU series. I seriously didn't think Ebony's story would get any views, so I'm shocked people are reading it but thank you soooooooo much to all of you who do. It doesn't go unnoticed._

_Disclaimer: I only own Ebony and Chelly and the mention of Calandra_

**2****nd**** TASK**

Snape stood on the center platform in the middle of the lake bundled in his black robes with matching scarf and gloves. He searched the crowds, but didn't see his daughter anywhere. She was gone when he got up in the morning and with her Chelly. He assumed she'd be with Oliver, but he'd yet to spot either of them. He was starting to think they had snuck off with their boyfriend's after both incidents at the Yule Ball, until he spotted both Oliver on the platform below, straining his neck to see onto other platforms, searching for Chelly. He let out an irritated sigh and continued to look around. The second task was due to start any minute now. He kept his eyes on Potter, knowing Ebony would be there to wish him well but all he saw was Longbottom and Ron Weasley, no Ebony.

He was beginning to worry as the cannon sounded and the contestants jumped into the water when there was still no sign of her. It wasn't like her.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape?"

He turned at the sound of his name to see George standing there, hands in his pockets. "Sorry to bother you, but have you seen Ebony?"

"No, I was hoping to ask you the same thing."

"I haven't seen her all day. She didn't show up to meet me last night either. I thought she'd be over here to see Harry off. But I can't seem to find her and Oliver is looking for Chelly as well…if you see her, let her know I was looking for her."

He nodded his head and looked back at the lake. It had been twenty minutes into it and she still wasn't there and neither was Chelly. He wondered…_last night something stolen from each of our champions. _He remembered the words Dumbledore had just spoken. _These treasures now lie at the bottom of the Black Lake…one hour to retrieve them_…Snape's eyes widened as it dawned on him. "Oh God…" he hurried up the flight of stairs, bustling past other students to get to the top where Dumbledore stood with Barty Crouch and Professor McGonagall.

He reached and grabbed Dumbledore's shoulder, turning him to face him. "You took my daughter," he seethed. "You took her and put her at the bottom of the Black Lake for Potter to fetch and you didn't tell me. Why?"

"It's part of the task, Severus," he explained calmly.

"She's my daughter," he argued. "I am her father, I have the right to know when her safety is concerned."

"She will be fine, Severus. I promise you," he said and reached into his pocket. He withdrew a ring, Ebony's ring. Snape's face slackened a bit and he released his grip on the Head Master taking the ring that was handed to him. "She wanted you to hold onto this for her. She didn't want to risk it falling off during the task."

"She knew about this?" he asked softer this time, staring at the ring he held in his fingers.

"Of course. They were all told last night, she agreed to it though she knew you'd be unhappy," he patted Snape's shoulder. "Why don't you take one of the robes and blankets and wait for your daughter at the bottom. She should be surfacing soon."

Snape hesitated, but in the end nodded his head and went down the stairs, carrying a couple blankets for Ebony and stood there, patiently waiting and praying for her to return safely. He spotted an anxious looking Wood standing with George, biting at his nails as he looked around for Chelly. He figured he knew where she was now.

"Weasley. Wood," he called and George and Oliver turned. He motioned them over. "Ebony and Ms. Murillo are part of the task."

"How are they part of the task? They're not champions," George said with a puzzled frown.

"They are the treasure of sorts. Each taken for a champion."

"Ohh…Harry. Ebony's Harry's treasure of sort. That's why I couldn't find her last night or this morning because she was taken last night," George let out a sigh. "That's a relief…I thought she stood me up," he frowned suddenly. "Though her being at the bottom of the lake isn't much of a relief…might have had her stand me up instead."

"But why is Chelly there? She can't possibly be Viktor's treasure then…" his face paled and his eyes became angry. "Diggory."

"Diggory?" George repeated. "Why Cedric?"

"He's had a shinning for her for years. It figures she'd be his treasure," he growled and turned around just as Cedric surfaced with her.

Chelly gasped in a breath of air as she hit the surface, spitting out water as Cedric dragged her back towards the stand. She tried to move out of his grip, but his arm was tight around her. On the stand, watching with Neville, Ron and Seamus, was Oliver.

He reached his hand out to her and she gratefully took it. He pulled her up onto the platform and reached for Cedric who gave him a wary look. "Come on," he grumbled at him, helping the Hufflepuff up and to his feet. He didn't let go of Cedric once he was standing though. "I don't know whether to deck you for fantsying her all these years…or to thank you for saving her…so I'm going to stick with the thank you this time, Cedric."

He nodded as his house mates put a towel around him. "You're welcome…you've got a great girl there."

"I know it," he said with a polite smile and shook Cedric's hand before letting it go, turning to put his shivering girlfriend into a robe. She gave him a hug once she was all wrapped up.

"I'm sorry," she said into his chest.

"For what?" he asked with a chuckle, moving the wet pieces of hair from her face. "For getting me wet right now?"

"For everything. For saying all those things in front of you about Krum, for never being satisfied, for being a pain in the ass. I'm sorry for it all because I do love you, not Viktor or anyone else, just you."

He nodded his head, resting his arms behind her back. "I know that. I've always known that and I love you too. I wouldn't have you any other way…except maybe dry."

She hit his chest before hugging him. "Jerk."

Chelly pulled back and glanced at Cedric who was watching with an envious look as his friends surrounded him. "I need to go talk to Cedric real quick."

"Go ahead," he kissed her forehead. "I'll be right here."

She walked away, swaddled in her blankets to the Hufflepuff. "All right…I admit I was really pissed last night when I was told this…but now…I'm not because you really had to care for me in order for me to be included in this…I thought you were some lame airhead trying to get by on looks and piss off my boyfriend all these years because I turned you down…but I was wrong…you're a good guy Cedric and I'm willing to be your friend."

He smiled with a nod. "I can take that…especially now that I see you and Oliver are serious…I never thought you two were until today…he was genuinely worried for you…so no hard feelings," he held his hand out to her and she took it, pulling him up into a hug.

"Thank you for saving me."

"I'll always save you when it's needed, Chelly," he promised and pulled back.

"I hope I can repay it someday then," she said and walked back to Oliver. He slung his arm around her and they watched the water in time to see Ebony surface with Fleur's little sister…but no Harry. Ebony grabbed her and helped swim the younger girl to the platform.

George was quick to help Ebony up onto while Ron grabbed Fleur's younger sister. The minute Ebony stood on the platform a blanket was wrapped around her and she was moved more towards the middle, away from the edge.

"Are you okay?" George asked, touching the side of her face.

"Just freezing," she shivered, the hands on her arms started rubbing them, but George was in front of her which only meant one other person. She turned her face to see her father's. "Hey Dad…sorry about all this."

"It doesn't matter," he said. "All that matters is you're all right."

"I am," she nodded and slid the blue robe on. She looked around, moving her wet hair from her face. "Where's Harry?"

"He hasn't surfaced," George said.

Her eyes scanned the water. "Oh no…"

Harry suddenly burst from the water landing on the platform, surrounded by people. Ebony let out the breath she was holding, leaning back into George, her father right next to her.

"I do believe," her father spoke and held her ring out to her. "That this is yours. I was told to hold onto it for safe keeping."

Ebony appreciatively took it from him, sliding it back onto her finger.

Her dad gestured for her to go to Harry and she dragged George with her, kneeling next to him, by Hermione. "Harry? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine. Are you?" he asked.

"Never better," she winced at the marks on his neck and arms. "But those have got to hurt."

"Not too much," he said as Hermione tackled him with a hug. "Ow, ow, ow!" He looked back at Ebony. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Attention," Dumbledore shouted out causing those around him to wince. "The winner is Cedric Diggory who showed innate command of the Bubble Head Charm. However, seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Ebony Snape, but the others as well, we've agreed to award him second place for outstanding moral fiber."

"Yes!" George and Fred cheered.

"Second place, you did it!" Ebony squealed in delight, hugging him.

"Oww. Ow!" He mumbled.

"Oh, sorry," she let him go.

"Well done," Hermione congratulated.

Harry just smiled, glad this was over and so was Ebony. Her eyes swept over the crowd and froze on Mad Eye Moody. He was staring blankly at Harry, almost confident and cold in his gaze, unfriendly even. The second task was over, but she had a feeling things were only beginning.

**DEATH ROYALTY **

"Oh, hey Harry," Ebony said, running into the boy.

"Hey Ebony," he grumbled.

"Are you okay?"

"Just had a run in with Professor Snape."

She shifted her weight to her other foot. "What did he do this time?"

"Accused me of stealing ingredients for a Poly Juice potion. I tried to tell him it wasn't me but he said if it keeps happening he might slip truth serum into my pumpkin juice."

Ebony snorted. "He threatens a lot of people with that."

"It's not me, Ebony. I swear it."

"I believe you…I'm just curious as to who it is…"

"There's something else," he said and Ebony snapped back from her wondering thoughts. "I saw him arguing with Igor Karkaroff. Igor was showing him this tattoo on his arm and saying something about it being a sign…"

Ebony took a sharp gasping breath and nodded her head, trying to show no sign of worry on her face. "Nothing to worry about."

"They had a similar argument the night of the Yule Ball, right before he caught Oliver and Chelly. Saying it was a sign and soon no one would be able to ignore it. He tried to grab Professor Snape's sleeve but he moved away from him saying he had nothing to fear and that neither did you."

Ebony nodded, keeping her face passive but her heart was in her throat. "I'll look into it, Harry, but it's nothing for you to worry about. Now go on, you have to rest up for the third task."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'll see you later." She watched him walk down the hall and he looked back over his shoulder at her a couple of times. Once she was sure he was gone she continued down the dark hallway, pushing the door open to her father's supply office and walking around the ladder and around the corner to his office.

He was sitting at his desk unaware she had entered, so lost in his thoughts. She could see his right hand resting on his left arm, fingers trailing the skull and snake mark just below it.

"It's back, isn't it," Ebony said, her eyes on her father's right hand that still touched his left forearm.

His hand fell away just as quickly, but he didn't turn to face her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not completely ignorant. I've just chose to ignore it all…but it's back…I knew it would be the day of the Quidditch Cup. I just hoped ignorance was bliss and it would make it all go away…but I felt it."

That caught her father's attention and he spun in his chair to face her, eyes slightly wide. "What do you mean you 'felt it'?"

She shook her head. "I don't know…we were trying to find Harry and Chelly after the Death Eaters showed up…I was shouting their names when this green light hit the sky and I felt something in me tighten, like something was stirring. I felt it in my gut and then I saw the mark in the sky. Not so long after that…this appeared," Ebony removed her watch from her wrist and held it out to Snape. He glanced at it and his eyes widened as he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer on his feet suddenly, inspecting the mark on her inner wrist. It was a skull with a snake twisting sideways out of its mouth, smaller than most Death Eater marks but still the mark.

"When did this happen?"

"Not long after the Quidditch match. It fades away on some days, but other days, like today it's darker and clear to see."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he asked.

"I didn't know how…I was scared. I thought it would just go away," her eyes were full of fear. "I mean, I _felt_ it. How could I feel that? What is this mark?"

Snape continued to stare at the small mark, trying to wish it away somehow. "It is a Death Eater mark."

"But I'm not a Death Eater," she shook her head in disbelief.

"No, you're not," he agreed. "I was afraid of this…"

"What?" she asked, not liking the paled look on her father's face. "Afraid of what?"

"You're bloodline," he said simply as if it explained everything when in reality it left her even more perplexed.

"What about it?"

"You already know that…your father is related to some of the darkest Death Eaters. His entire family came from Slytherin and were all Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange is one of the darkest of all, your cousin. The Malfoy's of course being another set."

"I know all that, but Sirius wasn't one."

"No, he wasn't. But it was in his blood, just as it is yours."

"Draco doesn't have this mark though and his father is a Death Eater."

"Draco doesn't descend from as many as you do…your mother's side were all Death Eaters," he informed her. "Dating back to the beginning with the Dark Lord himself. Every one of her relatives was one until they were all killed years ago."

"I know that too, it's why Sirius decided to keep me a secret, he didn't want the wrong people finding out about me."

"Because of this very reason," Snape said. "You are one of few born into this power. As my daughter the other followers don't see you as anything but that, but if they knew you were Sirius's and Calandra Vibha's daughter, they'd take a keen interest in you."

She blinked a few times, her voice a strangled whisper. "What? Why?"

He took a deep breath. "When someone is born from a bloodline of so many pure blooded Death Eaters, they can possess the power other's normally join to get and are marked for. They are born with them, with the ability to feel the Dark Lords presence in the Dark Mark, that later reveals itself as a birth mark. They are rare to come by and often seen as royalty amongst Death Eaters."

Ebony wasn't sure if she could breathe. Wasn't sure if her lungs had remembered how. She shook her head, removing her hand from his grip. "This is a mistake…you have it wrong…I'm not a Death Eater."

"I'm afraid Severus is telling the truth," she turned around to see Dumbledore standing just a few feet behind her. He glanced at her wrist, at the birth mark. "But you are not a Death Eater, not if you don't choose to be."

"But I have the mark…I have the bloodline…it's in me to be one."

"It doesn't mean you are though."

"How could it not be?" she shouted. "I can feel it in me. I felt it that night and I can still feel it now."

"You are who you choose to be…just as Severus chooses. He has the mark too…but he's not a Death Eater any longer…Sirius came from a bloodline of them as well, but he didn't become one…it doesn't make who you are…all that matters is who you choose to be…"

She shook her head. "Why didn't I know this?"

"Because we were all unsure if you would be of the Death Royalty. It didn't matter if you were or not. You would always be who you are."

"I'm a Slytherin…"

"Yes, but it doesn't make you evil. You are cunning and ambitious and intelligent…its what Slytherin's are. And you have a fiery attitude and a fierce grudge against those who hurt the ones you love…if you were a Death Eater you would only care for yourself…tell me, Ebony, how do you feel towards Lord Voldermort?"

"I hate him," she seethed.

"Why?"

"He killed Harry's family, he destroyed the lives of so many people, he's nothing but a murderer."

Dumbledore smiled. "Spoken like a true Auror, a true member of the Order of the Phoenix…that's who you are. A fighter and protector of everything that is good."

"Even with this?" she held up her wrist. "With my Death Royalty."

"Don't take it to be a curse. There is always a silver lining amongst it. You might find it to be of use to you one day."

"How?" she asked.

"The same way your father does."

"You mean to spy?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded and saw Severus's head shoot up.

"I will not allow her to be a spy," he argued.

Dumbledore held a hand up. "Neither will I, Severus. But if she ever finds herself in such a predicament where it can play most useful, I'd suggest she'd use it as a cloak to protect herself then."

He opened his mouth to argue more but Dumbledore spoke over him. "That is all on the subject," he turned to Ebony. "Don't let this define who you are…you're no different than who you were twenty minutes ago. We are who we choose to be."

Ebony nodded and put her watch back on to cover the mark. She was Ebony Snape, Auror and member of the Order. She fought to protect those she loved from Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. She touched the watch and looked at her father. He had the mark too, just as Dumbledore said, and he didn't let it define who he was now. Her biological father, Sirius Black, came from a line of Death Eaters, but he fought for the good from the start, not letting it effect who he wanted to be. If both the men she cared for most in her life could overcome it, rise above it then so could she. Her heritage proved to be stronger than a birth mark.

"Are you all right?" Snape asked her.

"I'll be fine," she told him and gave him a hug, taking him off guard. It took him a moment to respond, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"No reason to be sorry," she backed up to smile at him. "This just makes me more like you than I thought."

"Now there's a scary thought."

"You made a joke," she chuckled. "Chelly would be proud."

"Yes, but let's not tell her about this just yet."

"It's really not something I want to go parading around. I think the only person who would be envious is Draco and it certainly wouldn't do me any good with Harry," she said and remembered her conversation with him earlier. "Which reminds me. I bumped into him in the hall which is how I found out about your mark returning…he said you accused him of taking Poly Juice potion ingredients."

"I'm assuming it's him."

"Why would you think it is Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was missing gillyweed as well. He had used it for the second task, naturally I suspected him."

"It's not Harry," Ebony shook her head. "This has been going on for a few months now…it's someone who's using the Poly Juice potion regularly to hide themselves…"

"Who are suspecting?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't want to jump to any rash conclusions…but…I do find it odd that Crouch ended up dead after last seen talking to Mad Eye Moody…and that Mad Eye carries a flask with him wherever he goes…and he's been watching Harry intently."

"I asked Alastor to watch Harry," he said.

"Yes, but the way he's watching him…is dark…almost as if he's planning something."

Dumbledore was silent a moment. "I wouldn't worry about it, Ebony. I trust Alastor."

"It was just a guess, Head Master," Ebony said with a slight bow of her head. "Nothing more."

"No need to apologize, dear girl," he said with a wave of his hand. "Thinking nothing of it. Tomorrow is the third task and after that everything will be right again. Have a good night."

Ebony tried to believe Dumbledore's departing words but still couldn't shake the feeling that Mad Eye Moody was up to something. She could feel it in her bones, in her gut…in her mark.

**A BOY HAS BEEN KILLED**

"You'll do fine, Harry," Ebony patted his shoulder as she stood with him in the hall just outside the roaring bleachers. She wanted to wish him luck, try to immobilize the bad feeling she was having. "After this it's over."

"Thank God," he let out a deep breath.

"Just…be careful, okay. The maze is dangerous and dark…be careful," she gave him a hug.

"I will be," he promised her.

She let out a sigh and walked out with him, heading over to the stands to sit next to Professor Snape. Chelly sat a few rows down with Oliver, their faces painted. Chelly had a red HP on one cheek and a lightning bolt on her other. Oliver had painted a lightning bolt on one side of his face. At least she wasn't voting for Viktor anymore. George sat behind her, his feet braced up on either side of her, occasionally bumping his foot against her hip until she put one hand on his sneaker, gently squeezing his ankle.

"Earlier today," Dumbledore began taking center in the middle of the grassy area. "Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter are tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze followed by Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wand." He turned around then to speak to the contestants.

"He had Mad Eye put the cup in the maze…" Ebony muttered to herself, the cold feeling still heavy in her gut as she kept her eyes on the Mad Eye teacher. She noticed then Dumbledore was watching him with a wary eye also after the cannon sounded and Mad Eye patted Harry on the shoulder, pointing which way to go. Her words had sunk in the Head Master after all.

Ebony heard her friends cheering for Harry but remained silent, biting her lower lip. It was the most useless she had ever felt. She had to sit there and do nothing to help him…just wait.

"Wonder if Harry will come out first?" she heard Chelly ask Oliver.

"Don't know. It's a hard competition to call," he said. "I doubt Fleur will win though."

"That's an obvious call," Fred added. "She hasn't done that well throughout the whole thing. I'll bet a galleon she doesn't make it through."

"What do you think, Eb?" Chelly asked.

Ebony was staring at Mad Eye, her mind elsewhere as she tried to figure him out. Tried to think of what he would want with Harry. There had to be something in her memories, something she saw that didn't seem significant at the time. She thought back to the dinner when she first saw Mad Eye Moody. He had walked in just as Barty Crouch was about to speak, and the ceiling broke just then. Thought of Mad Eye always watching Harry with that dark look. Thought of Barty Crouch ending up dead. There had to be something she was missing.

"Eb?" George tapped her side with his foot and she turned around. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You were a million miles away," Chelly said. "I was asking you who you thought would win the Cup?"

"Oh…I don't know…it's hard to tell," she said and turned her head at the booming noise. There was a bunch of red sparks in the air.

"Someone just called it quits though," George said.

"It's Fleur. I knew she'd be the first to go."

Minutes later Fleur was brought over, face covered in dirt as she walked towards her school, head down, hair disarrayed looking frightened as she shook slightly.

"Guess that maze is tough," Oliver whistled. "She looks like she's been to hell."

Ebony was hardly listening. Her thoughts were once again on Mad Eye Moody and what he wanted with Harry. She knew it was right in front of her, the answer was at the tip of her mind but she couldn't grasp it. She rubbed at her wrist, it was stinging a bit, the mark under her watch. Mad Eye had shown the kids the Dark Arts and the Unforgiveable Curses. But he was an ex Auror. He had been watching Harry carefully after he was announced a Champion, but he was told to by Dumbledore since he was the youngest and the circumstances were strange…the Goblet…when Harry had been announced a Champion and she had followed the teachers into the room Mad Eye had said exactly what had need to be done to enter Harry's name…she never saw him on her watch…but…

Ebony spun around in her seat to look at her best friend. "Chelly?" her friend looked at her, turning from the conversation she was having with Oliver.

"What?"

"The last night you were on guard for the Goblet of Fire and you left the room, did you notice anything strange?"

Chelly blinked and thought a little. "Not really?"

"Nothing at all? You didn't see anyone in the hallway or bump into anyone?" she asked.

She pursued her lips in thought. "Not really."

"It's important, Chelly. Did you see anyone? Anyone at all? I don't care if it was just a ghost."

She shrugged. "I saw Professor Moody coming out of the restroom on the first floor. He was going down the hall, but that's it."

"Did he have anything with him? Was he saying anything?"

"No, he was just looking around with his staff and drinking from his flask."

Ebony turned back around in her seat. Mad Eye had gone down the hall the last night, the night the Goblet had been tampered with. He had done it…and he had his flask…her father was missing ingredients for Poly Juice potion…Mad Eye always had his flask on him…he wasn't Alastor Mad Eye Moody…he was someone else. Someone who had seen Barty Crouch as a threat. But the important thing was, she found out enough to prove he wasn't Mad Eye Moody, but someone imposing him. Which was enough of a threat to tell Dumbledore

She stood to her feet and froze with a sharp gasp as the mark on her arm started to burn. She clutched her wrist with her other hand as she took gaspy breaths, wincing at the pain. Another rush went through her, but this one different than the pain. It was electrifying, all her nerves were on edge like an adrenaline rush coursing through her. The diamonds in her ring were a deep red, but she wasn't using any magic, it was just there, all throughout her. She felt her father's hand on her back as he stood up next to her, the power easing away.

"Ebony?"

"Do you feel it?" she asked him, eyes on the maze. "Do you feel it?"

She felt him tense next to her, saw him lift his left arm to stare down at it. "Yes…"

The pain had subsided into a dull throb and she removed her hand from her wrist enough to move her watch out of the way. Her mark was the darkest she'd ever seen it now and it was glowing, the snake slithering about her skin. "I've never seen it do this…" she whispered.

"Come with me," he grabbed her hand and used his other to move her watch back over her wrist. He dragged her down the stairs, she could feel her friends frowning behind her, wondering what was going on. But there was no time to explain. Not that she could explain anything to them. This was between her and her father and now Dumbledore.

"Head Master," Dumbledore spoke lowly as they approached him. "I need to speak with you in private."

The Professor nodded sensing the urgency and ushered them aside, pulling his gaze from that of watching Mad Eye Moody. "What is it?"

Before Ebony could tell him about her findings on Mad Eye, Snape spoke over her. "It's her birth mark," he grabbed her arm and moved the watch away again. Dumbledore's eyes widened as he peered at it, his hand replacing Snape's on her arm.

"When?"

"Just ten minutes ago…I felt it. It started burning and I could barely breathe. When I looked at it, the snake was moving," she said.

"It's as I feared," Dumbledore spoke.

"I had this…this intense power feeling…it was so strong," she told him.

"That's your Royalty blood answering, from your birth mark being brought forth," Dumbledore glanced at Severus. "Is it the same on your arm?"

He touched his sleeved forearm but nodded his head. "I felt it."

"What does it mean?" Ebony asked as she walked back with them to clearing, adjusting her watch. Before anyone could tell her, two people fell from the air with the cup and the music started up as people cheered.

Ebony turned her head to see Harry leaning over Cedric on the ground. They'd both found the cup…she felt her skin pale as she saw Cedric's face. His lifeless eyes staring up into the sky. She patted Dumbledore's arm. "Head Master," she pointed at the body and felt him stiffen next to her.

"Oh dear God," he mumbled and hurried over to Harry with Ebony right behind him just as Fleur screamed and everything went silent as everyone stood up to see.

Harry was crying as Dumbledore tried to pull him away.

"No! No! Don't," Harry pulled away, shielding Cedric again, tears streaming down from his eyes as Ebony kneeled beside him.

"For God's sake, Dumbledore," the minister said. "What's happened?"

"He's back. He's back," Harry cried. "Voldermort's back."

Ebony's eyes widened and she glanced at her wrist. Her birth mark, the pain she felt, the power. It was because he was back. It was why her father had felt the mark. He was calling his Death Eaters. He was calling her, his Death Royalty to him. She had felt it and the thought that Harry had been there scared her the most, he had used Harry to come back, his blood to be reborn and she wasn't there to help. All she was able to do was feel his return while Harry faced the horrors alone.

"It's all right, Harry," she heard Dumbledore say. "It's all right. He's home. You both are."

"Keep everybody in their seats," the Minister said, addressing McGonagall and Snape. "A boy has been killed."

Snape and McGonagall moved over to Dumbledore and Ebony where they still kneeled next to Harry. One of Snape's hands touched Ebony's shoulder. She touched it with her own in comfort, staring at the dead face of Cedric who, hours ago had been full of life.

"The body must be moved, Dumbledore," Fudge instructed. "There are too many people."

"Let me through," Ebony heard someone shout and Cedric's father, Amos, broke through the crowd, falling to his knees next to his son's body. "That's my son! That's my boy!" he sobbed and lifted Cedric's torso into his lap. Ebony stood to her feet, unable to witness his pain, it was hard enough to hear his heavy sobs and cries.

"Ebony," she lifted her head at the crowd and saw Chelly staring in confusion, Oliver had his arm tightly around her. "What…what happened?"

"It's Cedric."

"I know, but how?" she asked, her face distraught.

"I don't know, Chell," she said and ran her fingers through her hair. She turned back to see Amos crying as he screamed 'no', Dumbledore trying to comfort him.

"He's dead," Chelly repeated and she looked back to see tears in her eyes. "He can't be dead."

"I'm sorry," she shook her head and touched her friends shoulder as Oliver pulled her closer to him.

"He can't be…we were just talking before the task…we were gonna all go to Hogsmeade to celebrate, whether he won or not…" she had tears falling freely now. "I had just made a truce with him," she explained. "We were friends…and he's dead."

Ebony closed her eyes and shook her head, rubbing the back of her neck. "You okay, luv?" she felt George's hands on her shoulders and she hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder as he silently wrapped his arms around her.

"This is turning out to be a bad day," she spoke into his shirt.

"I know," he rubbed at her back. "There's nothing I can say to make this easier."

She shook her head and lifted her face up, glancing over his shoulder. She paused and pulled away, moving around him. "What is it?" he asked

Her eyes scanned the crowds, searching. Harry was gone. And worse, so was Mad Eye Moody. "No," she shook her head and parted from George leaving him standing there in confusion. She hurried over to Dumbledore and her father. "Sir, where is Harry?"

Dumbledore looked up for what she guessed was the first time and looked around. "He was right here."

"Where is Mad Eye Moody?" she asked.

He searched the area again, scanning quickly before paling. "Oh dear Heavens…he has Harry."

"And he's no Alastor, is he?"

"I feared he wasn't."

"He was in charge of the cup, it was a port key. It took him straight to Voldermort. He's a Death Eater…from the beginning he planned this. He put Harry's name in the Goblet, Chelly saw him that night as she was leaving but didn't think anything of it," she explained it all in a rush.

"We better hurry," Dumbledore stood and looked at Severus. "I'll be needing that truth serum. Meet us in Alastor's room."

Snape nodded his head and gave his daughter a quick look before he departed. Ebony followed Dumbledore, hoping they weren't too late, knowing this night had just gotten far worse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own Chelly and Ebony**

**MAD EYE IMPOSTER**

"_Expelliarmus_!" Dumbledore shouted, wand posed at the door. It blew apart in a flash of blue light and hit Mad Eye. He flew back into a chair, skidding across the floor. Ebony rushed in after the Professor and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Harry still alive. She hurried to him.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she cupped his face in her hands.

"Yea," he nodded, his eyes wandering to Mad Eye and he stood to his feet. She kept in front of him, wand in her hand. Alastor's face was melting off, becoming heavy around the cheeks, eye drooping low.

Dumbledore grabbed the man around the throat. "Severus," he called her father's name and he stepped up along side, uncorking the truth serum and pouring it down Mad Eye's throat.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked the man, still holding him down, wand pointed.

"Albus Dumbledore," he choked out.

"Are you Alastor Moody? Are you?"

"No," he hissed.

"I knew it," Ebony mumbled with a half smile.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Later Harry," she told him.

"Is he in this room?" Dumbledore asked. "Is he in this room?"

Mad Eye's eyes must have moved over to where Ebony stood with Harry in front of the chest because the three teachers spun around.

"Harry, Ebony, away from there," Dumbledore instructed.

Ebony grabbed Harry's uninjured arm and moved him aside to McGonagall, who ushered him behind her. Snape flicked his wand at the chest which towered open. Ebony moved closer to peer inside and saw the real Alastor sitting at the bottom of the deep chest.

"Are you all right, Alastor?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm sorry, Albus," he called back up.

"That's Moody," Harry said from Dumbledore's left. "But then who's…"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out for the past couple hours," Ebony muttered from her father's right.

Snape flicked open the flask he held that he had taken from the imposter and sniffed it. "Poly juice potion." Ebony stared at her father just as Harry did, giving him an I –told-you-so look. He glanced at both of them and turned away. At least he now knew he judged wrong.

"Now we know who's been stealing from your stores, Severus," Dumbledore said.

"Mmm hmmm," Ebony nodded her head.

Dumbledore looked back down the chest. "Will get you up in a minute, Alastor."

They all turned around to stare at the man sitting in the chair just as he started to melt out if his disguise. His face seemed to melt off and he ripped the magical eye off as his real one grew in its empty socket. His skin bubbled and withered, changing form. His hair became shorter, darker. His eyes were dark, crazy to look at. He bent forward in the chair, tongue snaking out of his mouth as he lifted his gaze to see Harry. With a mad yell he launched for him. Ebony grabbed Harry, pushing him behind her and pointed her wand as the man grabbed at her arm, trying to get to Harry. Dumbledore shoved him back into the chair and Snape was quick to point his wand.

"Barty Crouch Junior," Dumbledore said.

"Makes sense," Ebony said, wand pointed from the other side. "He did kill his own father after all."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he said with a smile.

Dumbledore grabbed Harry's arm, revealing the cut that tore through his forearm. Crouch lifted his sleeve, revealing his Dark Mark. Ebony took a deep breath, trying not to think of the much smaller version on her wrist.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Barty said to Dumbledore. "He's back. Lord Voldermort has returned."

"I'm so sorry, sir," Harry apologized, his arm still in Dumbledore's grasp. "I couldn't help it."

"Send an owl to Azkaban. I think they'll find they're missing a prisoner," he ordered and McGonagall hurried off.

"I'll be welcomed back like a hero."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said, ushering Harry out of the room. "I personally never had much time for heroes. Nor I doubt the Dementors have."

Barty moved to stand but Snape put his wand back at his throat. "You're not going anywhere."

"And why didn't you go anywhere tonight, Severus?" Barty asked.

"I have my orders," he said. "Less conspicuous than yours."

"Betraying the Dark Lord," Barty sneered. "That's your orders?"

"Playing spy, you Death Eater reject," Ebony spat.

He turned his head to her with a dark look and reached to grab her, she pointed her wand at him. "Don't think I won't use an Unforgiveable Curse on you…I was wary of you all along…"

"Smart girl you got there, Severus," he smiled, tongue flicking again. "She even has you figured out. She'll make a good Death Eater some day."

"Better than you ever could be," Snape added on.

"You both just helped save Potter," he countered. "Both of you have had him in front of you and neither of you have done it."

"Did it not occur to you how upset the Dark Lord would be if you were to kill Harry Potter? He wants that glory to himself," Snape argued forth. "I'd be stupid to even think the idea."

"You've been saved from his wrath," Ebony said and saw he breath in the air, the cold sweeping around her. "But you still earn a fate worse than death." She backed out of the way as a few wizards from Azkaban came into the room followed by two dementors.

Ebony snuck out the door and hurried down the stairs, running as far and as fast as she could from the cold feeling she had in the room, from the joy she had at the thought of killing Crouch. She stopped leaned against the wall in the empty corridor not far from the hospital wing. She wanted to do it, she felt that power in her again, the desire to kill him. What scared her worse was the joyful feeling she had at the thought. She _wanted _to do it, felt it in her.

She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, putting her head in her hands. She took a couple shaky breaths trying to calm herself. To rid the thoughts from her mind and tell herself it wasn't who she was. She was so lost in thought she was unaware of anyone sitting next to her.

"Dumbledore said I'd find you here," a voice said causing Ebony to jump and spin her head to her left. Sirius Black sat next to her in the dark hallway looking healthier and cleaner from the last time she saw him. "He always had a nose for knowing."

"Sirius," she whispered his name and peered down both directions in the hall.

"Don't worry, no one's around."

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you after Dumbledore wrote to me about your mark."

"He told you?"

He nodded his head, his eyes full of sorrow. "I'm sorry, my little girl," he touched her cheek. "I feared this would happen. I tried so hard to hide you, to make sure you remained hidden and – I can't believe I'm saying this – but Severus's plan has worked…no one suspects anything."

"I know…they told me about it…about how I'm Death Royalty, higher up than any Death Eater on Voldermort's command. That if Death Eater's knew they'd want me to their benefit."

"Yes," he nodded. "I thought that because I was never one, you'd be safe…I hoped it would be enough to suppress your mother's side…" he touched her left arm, her watch band. "But it wasn't…" he patted her arm. "You'll be all right though, you will…you're a very smart girl."

"It scares me, Dad," she whispered to him. "The feelings I get, the power I feel…"

He slid his arm around her shoulders. "I know…I know…but it's not the power you feel or the mark that makes you who you are…it doesn't mean you're evil…we all have good and evil in us…what matters is what side you choose to act on given what you know…"

"I don't want to be evil," she said.

He hugged her with one arm and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "And you're not, you chose not to be. And that stands of upmost importance now more than ever given what has happened tonight…"

"Given that he's back," she finished the sentence.

"Yes," he whispered. "And the fight has just begun…"

"I want to be part of it," she lifted her head up. "I'm already an Auror and a member of the Order."

"I wish you weren't either of those."

"I am both because my father can't be either of it without giving himself away," she saw Sirius's face harden in the dark. "I am both because I choose to be, now more than ever."

"Ebony, if Death Eater's find out about your mark-."

"Then I'll play stupid. I'll tell them I am spying just like my father is for the Dark Lord's benefit. I'm a very skilled liar."

"I'm beginning to notice," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry," she apologized suddenly.

"For what?" he frowned at her, arm still around her shoulders.

"I couldn't protect, Harry. You asked me to and I couldn't do it this time…I tried…but…he still got him."

"It's not your fault," his hand moved to the back of her neck. "You did everything you could and sometimes even everything isn't enough to save the ones you love from every evil…you tried. That's what counts."

"But he's back."

"And you think you being there would have stopped it…would have saved him and the Diggory boy?"

"At least I'd have been there."

"And it still would have happened along with much worse," he told her. "You'd have been found out or killed and that would have left us with a hole where you need to be…you tried, Ebony, and you saved him still tonight from the other Death Eater getting him. There was nothing you could have done to save Diggory, nothing you nor Harry could have done…these things happen, for the greater good or bad…it just happens and as long as you try, you've done something that could set the course for another event."

She let out a deep breath. "I still wish there was more I could have done to change this."

"Don't we all," he said with a sad smile looking at her. She could tell he was thinking back to his own past, wishing there was more he could have done to have figured out Peter Petigrew's plans. But the look faded just as quickly as it had come. "Let's go. Everyone should be at the Hospital Wing by 

now." He stood to his feet and offered his hand to Ebony who took it, letting him help her up. "Hope you don't mind having a dog," he said before morphing into the black animal.

She patted his head. "Not really, always wanted one."

She followed her father up the stairs towards the hospital wing, wondering how all this was going to work, and most importantly what would happen once her father was face to face with her father.

**DARK MARK**

"But if you're going to work against me-."

Ebony heard Fudge arguing in the hall of the Hospital Wing with Dumbledore, Snape next to him with his arms folded over his chest looking as if he was starting to get a headache. She approached quicker, standing next to him, the dog sitting right behind her.

"The only one whom I intend to work against is Lord Voldermort. If you are against him then we remain on the same side, Cornelius," Dumbledore argued.

Fudge was left speechless, he rocked back on his heels and shook his head. "He can't be back, Dumbledore. He just can't be."

Ebony was about to step forward and rip her watch off , let the idiot really see the truth, but Snape put his hand on her shoulder, pushing her back a little as he stepped forward. He let go of her shoulder once he was ahead of her and pulled up the sleeves of his left arm. Fudge visibly recoiled. "There," Snape said harshly. "There. The Dark Mark. It is not as dark as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned bright and black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had this mark burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another and summoning us to him. When he touched it we were to Apparate to him immediately. It's been growing clear all year. Igor Karkaroff's too. Why do you think he's in such a hurry to leave? He has given away too many Death Eater's to be given a warm welcome back," he pushed his sleeve back down.

"I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore. But he has not returned. I must get back to my office," Fudge spun on his heel and left the hospital wing. Behind her, Sirius gave a low growl.

Dumbledore ushered them into the empty room where Sirius took form. Harry lay on one of the beds and looked up in surprise.

"Sirius!"

"Shh, Harry," Sirius shushed him.

"I thought it was you," Snape glared at him.

"He is here at my invitation, Severus," Dumbledore said. "I trust you both. It is time for the two of you to lay aside your differences and trust each other."

Ebony snorted a little as her eyes went back and forth between the two.

Dumbledore became impatient as he watched the two glower at each other. "I will settle in the short term for lack of a hostile opening. You two will shake hands. You are on the same side now. You share the same love for the same daughter and I'm just as sure she is growing weary of the constant degrading she has to hear on each side. So if not for the sake of this Order, than for your daughter's sake and your love for her. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth do not stand united, there is nope hope for any of us."

Using Ebony as a link and sake seemed to work on both the men, it caused the hate in their eyes to flicker and dim as they each glanced at her. Slowly, but still glaring, they shook hands, but made it as quick as possible.

"That will do," Dumbledore said and winked at Ebony. "Now I have work for the three of you. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher – the old crowd. Lie low at Grimmauld Place. I will contact you there since it is hidden."

"But," Harry spoke up from his bed. Ebony had forgotten he was there.

"You'll see me soon, Harry," Sirius cut in, giving his Godson a smile. "I promise you. But I have to do what I can, you understand?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah…of course."

He gripped Harry's hand with a smile and turned to Ebony. He touched her cheek. "You'll do good…" he shifted back into a dog and ran out the door. Then he was gone.

"Severus," Dumbledore turned to Snape. "You know what I must ask you to do…if you are ready…if you are prepared…"

"I am," said Snape. He looked paler than before.

"Do what?" Ebony asked. "What do you need…" Ebony felt the blood drain from her own face and she shot her look to Dumbledore. "No…no…he can't…"

"Ebony, I need him too…you knew all along that he was to do this, that this was his job…"

"Yes, but not now…no," she said shaking her head and grabbed her father's arm.

"I have to," Snape said, putting his hand on the one that clutched his arm.

"No, you don't."

"I must do this."

"Then I'll go with you. I can do this too."

"No you can't," Snape shook his head. "It's not safe for you. It's the reason I've worked so hard to keep you hidden."

"He'll be safe, Ebony. I wouldn't send him if it were dangerous…he'll be back soon."

Her eyes were still on her father's, full of worry. "Promise me…promise me you'll be home before the week is over."

"I promise," he said. "I swear to you."

She nodded her head and reluctantly let go of his arm.

"Good luck," Dumbledore told him.

He nodded his head turning to go and Ebony fought the intense urge to reach for him, to go after him and beg him to stay. But it was for the greater good. She was an adult. She had her own job to do just as her father had and she didn't need to make it any harder for him. She could only watch as he just as swiftly left the room, knowing he was going straight to Voldermort.

"And as for you, Ebony," Dumbledore put his hand on her shoulder. "Come with me." He turned for a moment to Harry. "I will send Promfrey in to give you a sleeping aid, Harry. You need to do nothing but rest."

"I want to help."

"Not this time…you've done your part for the night. Just rest," he left the room, taking Ebony with him. They walked in silence back to his office and she was shocked to see Chelly sitting in one of the chairs, her eyes blotchy, the HP on her cheek smeared from her tears.

"I invited Ms. Murillo here as well…I felt you needed a companion in all this and seeing as how you two are inseparable and keeping secrets is a physically hardening task, especially from loved ones, I informed her of your mark," Dumbledore said, leaning against his desk.

Ebony looked at Chelly and before she could speak, Chelly did. "It's okay…I can understand why you didn't say anything…it's a lot to digest, can't imagine how it was for you…"

"With her knowing this, it brings her just as deep into the situation as well. She has agreed to its dangers and sacrifices just as you did years ago."

"You mean?" her eyes widened.

"Yes, she's part of the Order now…and will be an Auror before the summer is over. I've already spoken to Nymhadora Tonks and Alastor. They've agreed to train her just as you were trained."

Ebony shook her head. "I'm sorry, Chelly."

"I'm not," she snorted and rubbed at her nose. "I wanted to do this, not like I really knew what I was going to do with my life as it was. Now I have something of importance."

"You two will be continuously contacted over the summer to Grimmauld Place while we discuss what actions to take. I only ask you inform no one else of this, not Mr. Wood or Mr. Weasley and most importantly, not Harry," they both looked up at him with frowns. "He's been through enough as it is and I don't want his mind on this much more than need be. Though now more than ever, Ebony, I want you to keep a close eye on him. Even when he's at the Dursley's place. While Chelly is training, you will be observing Harry."

"Yes, sir," she nodded.

"And if, Gods forbid, you are ever cornered by Death Eaters, you're excuse will be you are spying. Because you are Severus Snape's daughter, they will recognize you as that much. And you will be recognized at some point for helping Harry and the Order."

"I know."

"But never reveal you Death Royalty unless it is a last resort."

She nodded her head. "Will…will my father suffer consequences to my allegiance with the Order?"

"No," Dumbledore shook his head. "His story is the same. That you are a rogue spy for him as well, feeding him information. Chelly's story is the same. She is an initiative to the thought of being a Death Eater and follows you. In case either of you need an alibi in a dire situation."

Both girl's nodded their heads.

"You may both go back to your chambers for the night. You've been through enough for the day with more in the near future. I must go see Cedric's father."

The two stood up, leaving the room and walking back to the dungeon chambers in silence. Chelly fell onto the couch upon entering the room, leaning her head back to stare at the ceiling. Ebony sat in her chair staring at her father's empty one as the fire came to life in the hearth. Neither spoke for a few minutes, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

"I never got to repay him," Chelly's voice broke the quiet. Ebony looked at her friend, she was still staring at the ceiling. "He saved me and I never repaid him for it…I was mean to him for so many years…we just became friend's…and now he's gone…just gone…"

"I know…Voldermort has no mercy…he had Wormtail do it"

"Neither will I if I ever see him…that fuckin' rat…they should have killed him when they had the chance…Sirius and Lupin should have killed him…"

Ebony nodded silently.

"Is this what it's like?"

"What do you mean?"

She lifted her head to look at Ebony. "This. Your life, your job…is it this lonely. Is it always this hard, to keep things a secret from the ones you love for their own safety even if it kills you inside? Is it always like this?"

"No anymore," she said. "Not now that you're involved in it. Now that you know…and I always had my dad."

Chelly thought it over. "I guess it's not so bad…"

"You get used to it, it gets easier."

"Does the fear get easier?"

Ebony kept her eyes on the fire, glancing slightly at her father's chair, wondering where he was right now, if he was in the presence of the Dark Lord. If he was being hurt. If he was still alive. If he'd been found out. She twisted the ring on her hand, eyes back to the fire. "No…it never gets easier."

**CEDRICS DEATH EFFECT**

Dumbledore sat in his chair in front of the Great Hall in the perfect silence of the students that sat in the chairs lined up in rows. For once Ebony didn't sit with her father. She hadn't even heard him come in the room last night though she fell asleep in the chair and Chelly on the couch. He had taken the time to cover them both in blankets, but not to wake them up. She turned in her seat to glance at where he sat with McGonagall. He appeared to be in good health, but he wasn't meeting her gaze at all. She turned back around as George's hand found hers, intertwining their fingers. She smiled at him, squeezing his hand back.

She had a good guy here. He hadn't bothered her with questions as Hermione and Ron did earlier that morning upon seeing her. Attacking her on sight. He actually stopped his brother from pestering her. She appreciated that and wanted more than anything to tell him the truth.

"Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss," Dumbledore started to speak and stood from his chair. "Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair minded, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend," Chelly choked in a breath a few seats down from her, leaning her head on Oliver's shoulder as Dumbledore approached his podium. "Now I think therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldermort. The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell this. But not to do so, I think, would be an insult to his memory. Now, the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me and reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we've made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right until the very end."

After the memorial and speeches were over and students had packed ready to head off, Ebony and Chelly walked with them.

Chelly even scoffed a bit seeing Viktor hand Hermione his address to write to him.

"Thought you were over it," Ebony said with a sly smile.

Chelly folded her arms over her chest. "I am over it…I am…I just still can't believe he fell for _her_. I'm prettier than her, right?"

"Of course," Oliver said, brushing hair from her face. "Much prettier."

"And I'm smarter too, right?"

"Definitely," Ebony nodded in agreement. "Much smarter."

"And my boobs are definitely bigger than hers."

Oliver chuckled and pulled her closer, pulling the neck of her shirt and gazing down it before she slapped his hand away. "Yeah, definitely bigger than hers."

"Perve," she chuckled and pushed him away.

"I was just doing research," he shrugged innocently.

"Maybe Krum's just into book smart, semi pretty, flat chested younger girls," Ebony guessed as she leaned on a pillar in the corridor, George walked up alongside her to put his arm around her waist.

"Well that doesn't describe you," George said hearing the last of the conversation. "So you can't be talking about my taste because I like older, very pretty, dark haired blue eyed, rebelliously smart, small chested girls."

She backed her head away as he tried to kiss her cheek. "And I like younger, dim witted, red headed morons who blow up bathrooms and classrooms for fun and nearly get their ear pulled off by my dad."

"Did I mention I love sarcasm?" George added on.

Ebony glanced down the corridor of people saying their good-byes and spotted Harry strolling over to them Ron and Hermione catching up to either side.

"Do you think we'll ever have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Do we ever?" Chelly snorted.

"No," they all said in unison.

"Oh well," Ron sighed. "What's life without a few dragons?"

"Not our life," Harry answered with a chuckle, the cuts on his face still visible.

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?" Hermione asked with a small smile as they all walked down the hall to the carriages that would take them to the train.

Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "Yes."

"Most definitely," Chelly sighed.

"Promise you'll write this summer," she said. "Both of you, boys. And you two, Chelly, Ebony."

"Me? Why me?" Chelly asked.

Ebony kicked at her shin. Chelly glared, dodging it by inches. "Yeah, I'll write."

"So will I," Ebony smiled.

"You better," George said kissing the side of her head. "You best visit too."

"I will try to…it's going to be a busy summer."

"I won't," Ron snorted. "You know I won't."

"You will, right Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes. "Every week."

They continued walking til they reached the train station. Ebony hugged Harry tight. "Stay safe, please…" she pulled away, holding his face in her hands.

He nodded his head, touching her hand. "I will…"

She took a piece of glass out of her pocket and handed it to him. "It's a mirror," she explained. "If you need me, call me, I'll hear you and see you," she removed a similar piece from her pocket. "Sirius has one too," she whispered to him.

He tucked away in his pocket. "I'll see you next fall."

"You'll probably be seeing me before that," she told him and dropped her hand from his face.

"Be careful," he told her. "With whatever Dumbledore gave you, be careful."

"I always am," she told him with a nod.

She saw him onto the train and turned to George wrapping her arms around his neck with a smile as she tilted her head up to kiss him.

"I'll write and I'll try to visit," she promised.

"You'd better or I'll never forgive you and someone else will get this great bod," he threatened and she kissed him longer and harder than before. When she pulled her lips away he just stared at her. "I forgive you already for anything you might do."

She chuckled. "I will see you sometime over the summer, if not then during school."

"All right…if you need me, you know where to find me though," he said on a serious note.

"I do and I'll be fine," she gave him a last kiss and let him board the train.

Chelly was still saying good-bye to Oliver. He had decided taking the train home would be easier as he and his family were going to Ireland for two weeks starting tomorrow. So they were getting their good-byes out of the way, especially since her dad was nowhere in sight. The train shrieked, signaling it was getting ready to depart.

"Chelly…" Ebony said but the two kept kissing. "Chelly…" still no reaction. She rolled her eyes and squinted into the distance. "Is that my Dad?"

Oliver immediately released Chelly and backed away, looking around. But saw nothing. He shook his head. "You're horrible, Ebony."

"Yeah," a voice behind her said. "She puts the whore in horrible all right," Draco chuckled.

Ebony smiled back as she turned to face him, her face lighting up. "Oh, hi Professor Moody!"

Draco paled and spun around, terrified, but no one was there. It was their turn to laugh as Draco flushed with embarrassment.

"Fidgety little ferret, aren't ya?" Chelly snickered as he boarded the train.

"Bye Ferret," Ebony waved him off.

Chelly gave Oliver one last kiss and stepped back as he got in, watching the train leave moments later. Only when it was out of sight did they head back.

"So it begins," Chelly sighed.

"Yeah," she nodded her head and glanced at her wrist where the mark was still there. "It begins."

They were silent for a few more minutes as they sat on the steps of the empty school, listening to the silence as their minds wondered to a million other places all of them on the future.

"It's going to be a war, isn't it?" Chelly asked, knees drawn up so she could rest her chin on them.

"Yes," Ebony nodded, no longer needing to hide any truth from her.

Chelly was silent again. "It's going to get worse before it gets better."

It was a statement not a question. "A lot worse."

She let out a deep breath. "Ignorance was bliss…this is a lot to adjust to…"

"It's too late to go back."

"I know…but I have to do this…"

"I know the feeling."

They were quiet again and Chelly looked out over the horizon. "More people will die."

Ebony felt her heart in her throat as she nodded her head. That fear was the biggest in her mind over this war. Knowing not everyone would live, knowing they could very well die, that the ones they loved could die. "Cedric was only the beginning…"

"I was afraid of that…"

"We all are…so are you packed?" she asked, changing the course of conversation.

"Yup, just waiting on Mad Eye…the real Mad Eye…are you going to be okay over the summer?"

"I'll be fine."

"I mean with your dad not with your job."

"Yeah," she nodded her head.

"Write to me if you're not, if you need me," Chelly said as two figures on brooms came into view and landed in the area. It was Mad Eye and Tonks. The pink haired girl smiled brightly at them as she walked towards them, tripping over a stone in the ground.

"Chelly," Mad Eye nodded at her, eye spinning in his head, searching for any danger. He was edgier than usual after the attack from Barty Crouch Jr.

"Hey Mad Eye," Chelly stood to her feet, stretching.

"I imagine you know how to fly, Albus tells me you were on the Quidditch team for four years."

"I know how to fly," she nodded.

"Good," he called a broom and caught it handing it to her. "Because that's how we're getting to where we're going."

"Where would that be?" Chelly asked.

"Weasley's house," Tonks nodded. "It's a lot of open space and we have it spelled off," she looked at Ebony. "That's where we'll be meeting from time to time besides for Grimmauld's."

Ebony nodded her head. "I figured as much."

"We best be going," Alastor said and turned, limping away.

"So soon?" Chelly asked and glanced at Ebony.

Tonks answered and put her arm around the girl. "You have a lot to learn in little time. I hear you're really good with Charms and Transfiguration. That'll come in handy."

Chelly looked back at Ebony who nodded her head. "Go on, Chell…you'll see me soon enough."

Her friend nodded back. "Be careful and write to me."

"I will," she said and watched her friend's take off. She stood and hurried to the bridge, watching them disappear into the distance until she couldn't see them any longer. She remained there, just watching the sky and feeling the clouds of doom roll in, not so far off in the future. Dark times lay ahead, she could feel them but not like she felt her birth mark, this was pure intuition. And she felt this wouldn't be the last time she'd feel alone.

She felt the presence of someone else behind her. "You've been avoiding me since last night."

"I didn't want to wake you this morning," he told her.

"You could have. It would have let me know you were okay," said Ebony.

"You were tired."

"I'm never too tired to know if you're hurt or not. If you're still alive," she spun her head to Snape. "You say you worry about me and my well being because I'm your daughter. Well you're my father and I worry just as much when you are doing something dangerous. Especially when it involves Voldermort…I have a lot at stake here during this new war…I stand to lose a lot of people I love. You are one of them and one of the most important ones…I don't want you doing this."

"I don't want you being any part of this either. I'd sleep better at night knowing you weren't helping, but I know it's who you are…you are the type of person that joins in the fight if it's for the right reasons, if it's for the greater good and I know I can't tell you not to help when it involves Potter. Even if I did you wouldn't listen. You'd do whatever it takes to help him…and that's what I'm doing. I'm doing whatever it takes to help save you, to help Dumbledore…and if it means I have to be a spy for Voldermort then so be it."

She shook her head. "It's dangerous…this whole thing is dangerous. It's not going to get any easier til it's over…so many people will die…the Diggory's are already feeling the pain of it."

Snape nodded his head. "He lost his son…his only child…I cannot imagine what that feels like to lose someone that precious to you, that pain…I've felt it once…it never truly goes away," he was speaking of Lily. "But the loss of a child…has to be more unbearable than that of a loved one…to lose someone you've had in your life and loved for that long…" he closed his eyes. "I never feared the thought of it until last night. I never thought of losing you in all of this and I begged Dumbledore not to bring you into it…but as he said, it is your choice…and you choose to help…it doesn't mean I worry for you any less. It doesn't mean I am not afraid and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

She hugged her father and he hugged her back, holding her tight. "As long as you keep yourself safe, too."

He said nothing and that worried her. The thought that he would sacrifice his own life for hers. She pulled back to say something but he caught her off. "What do you say we take a mini vacation?"

"Not Disneyworld?" she teased.

"Nooo," he drew out the syllables. "No Splash Mountain was good to go on once. I'm all right for the next couple of years. I was thinking somewhere quaint and quiet, just the two of us. Like the beach"

She nodded her head, keeping her arm around him. "It hasn't been the two of us for awhile."

"Exactly why we could use this," he said as they walked back into the castle.

"We can just eat junk food and watch movies, visit the beach."

"Sounds great," he said.

"Maybe go to the pier there, fuss with some of the humans. You know, tripping spells, pant's falling down. That sort of fun stuff."

"I'm amused at the thought," he chuckled.

"Maybe go on a couple of rides."

"Not so amused at that thought," he said with disdain.

She laughed and leaned her head on him. "Look at the horizon over the beach."

"Watch the harbor and the light towers," he added.

She smiled at him, giving him another hug. "You are my harbor, you keep me safe. Whether I like it or not."

He hugged her back. "I'll always keep you safe," he promised her. "Now, let's go pack and take our vacation before it's too late to make a getaway."

Ebony nodded her head and looked once more at the horizon and the clear sky. It was sunny and beautiful now…but she knew the storm was on its way and the times were going to get much worse as she had said with Chelly. But that was then and this was now. Now she was with her father, now she had friends she loved, now she had made her choice to not go with the mark on her arm. For now she wanted to enjoy the day for what it was before the fight was to start. Before the war was to come. Before the new school year and its dangers arrived. Before the rebellion was to begin.

**NEXT: Order of the Phoenix – how will Umbridge fair against all of them with the addition of Chelly and Ebony**


End file.
